I only need a world that has you in it…
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: Summary:/yoshh! chap 12 update/ 'Sasuke.. setelah 3 tahun akhirnya kau kembali, walaupun kini status kita sebagai saudara, tapi dengan kau disini itu sudah cukup bagiku, tetaplah seperti ini, disisiku menemani rasa sepi yang akau rasakan, temani aku disini, selamanya…'
1. Chapter 1

**I only need a world that has you in it….**

Rated: T menjurus ke M

Pair: sasuke x naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort, angst,

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting….

Summary:

'sasuke.. setelah 3 tahun akhirnya kau kembali, walaupun kini status kita sebagai saudara, tapi dengan kau disini itu sudah cukup bagiku, tetaplah seperti ini, disisiku menemani rasa sepi yang akau rasakan, temani aku disini, selamanya…'

Jiaahhh…. Belum juga fic yang laennya selesai eh malah bawa fic baru… ckckckck.. ya itulah saya jika ada hal yang menginspirasi akan langsung saya tuangkan menjadi sebuah cerita hehehhe#sok lu ahh author geblek…

Hmmm,, ngomong-ngomong fic ini saya terinspirasi dari manga yaoi yang judulnya sama yaitu, 'kimi no iru sekai shika iranai' karya ichika hanamura, manganya ini bagus lhoo.. hehe..

Yooo silahkan baca ya…. xexeexe

Naruto POV

Saat ini kau datang lagi dalam kehidupanku, sejak kepergianmu 3 tahun yang lalu, kau yang sempat menghilangkan rasa kesepianku, kau yang sempat mengisi ruang yang ada dihatiku, kini datang dan membawa hembusan angin baru di kehidupanku saat ini, namun, satu hal yang membuatku tercengang, saat kini kau adalah saudaraku, orang yang sempat diceritakan ayahku saat dulu itu ternyata adalah dirimu, rasanya takdir tak henti-hentinya mempermainkan hidupku.

"naru perkenalkan ini sasuke, dia adalah saudara tirimu" ucap Minato sambil memperkenalkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan style emo, yang katanya bernama Sasuke. Tunggu, Sasu.. ke? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, kubalikkan badanku perlahan menghadap sang ayah, kuangkat kepalaku perlahan dan akupun tertegun.

'Dia… dia ada disini, itu dia…. Suke san…' batinku dalam hati, tak percaya pada apa yang kulihat saat ini, ya orang itu. Orang yang sangat kunanti-nantikan kini ada di hadapanku, berdiri dengan angkuhnya, menatapku dengan mata hitam kelamnya itu membuatku merasakan perasaan hangat yang berdesir didada ini.

"suke san…." Ujar ku pelan, sepelan mungkin, masih dengan perasaan tertegun menatap objek yang sempat kunantikan selama 3 tahun ini.

"muali hari ini dia akan tinggal disini, jadi ayah harap kalian berdua dapat rukun." Ucap ayahku mengagetkanku dari ajang tatap menatap dengan penghuni baru rumah kami.

"ah.. baik ayah" ucapku mengiyakan pernyataan ayahku.

End Naruto POV

Semenjak hari dimana keluarga namikaze mendapat anggota keluarga yang baru, suasana mansion yang semula ditempati oleh dua orang kini bertambah lagi satu orang, walaupun bertambah satu anggota keluarga namun suasana yang ada masih tetap sepi, kadang kala hanya terdengar celoteh suara dari si pirang, sedangkan pemuda yang satunya lagi lebih memilih untuk diam, jika tak diperlukan untuk bicara ia takkan mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Pagi hari di kediaman namikaze…..

'aku masih sedikit canggung dengan suke san, apakah ia ingat padaku ya?' batin seorang pemuda pirang yang kini tengah menyantap sarapannya.

'tuk..tuk..tuk..' suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga.

"ah, sasuke san.. kau sudah bangun, emm… sarapan sudah siap"

"tak apa, aku tidak sarapan. Aku pergi."ucap sasuke singkat padat. Kemudian langsung berjalan keluar rumah.

"haa.. sikapnya masih sama seperti sebelumnya" ujar naruto pelan sambil menatap kepergian pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Saat makan malam…

'sudah jam segini, suke san belum datang juga….'

Batin naruto yang tengah menunggu seseorang di meja makan sambil menaikkan kedua kakinya bertumpu pada pinggiran kursi yang ia duduki yang masih menyisakan sedikit tempat untuknya berpijak.

'kalau diam seperti ini, aku jadi ingat kenangan bersamamu saat itu…' lamun naruto mengingat kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu bersama sasuke.

'kenapa dulu kau pergi suke san? Tau kah kau setiap musim salju aku selalu menunggumu di tempat itu, berharap suatu saat nanti kau datang dan mengucapkan kata kata seperti 'dobe' itu untukku, tapi, walaupun kau kutunggu kau tak pernah muncul lagi, dan sekarang tiba-tiba kau mengagetkan aku, dengan datang sebagai saudaraku. Hahaha… lucu… aku yang selalu menunggumu dulu, kini kau datang menghampiriku. Ciuman itupun tak bisa aku lupakan… ciuman pertama yang kau ambil dariku saat sebelum kau menghilang…ciuman yang…..'

"ARGHHHHHH" teriaknya tiba-tiba

'kuso,,, kenapa aku jadi memikirkn tentang ciuman itu, tch… tidak.. tidak… tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya, kami laki-laki jadi hal itu tak mungkin,,,, tidak.. pokoknya.. tid…'

"sedang apa kau?" suara baritone yang keluar dari mulut pria yang tengah berdiri disamping naruto itu kini mengagetkan sang pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Ahhkk…. " jeritnya kaget mendengar suara yang sudah lama ia rindukan itu memanggilnya.

"sedang apa kau disini? Mana ayah?" tanyanya lagi sambil berjalan menuju sofa di dekat meja makan.

"tidak sedang apa-apa, hanya melamun. Hehe. Seperti biasa kalau jam segini ayah belum pulang pasti dia sedang sibuk dikantor, dan bahkan tidak pulang selama beberapa hari." Jawab naruto yang kini sudah bangkit dari kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

"ah, apa kau sudah makan? Biar aku hangatkan makanan ini" tanyanya pada sang pemuda yang tengah merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa.

"bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau masih kesepian?" ujar pemuda itu tiba-tib, tak menanggapi pertanyaan yang baru saja di lontarkan padanya.

'dia masih ingat, kalau aku masih selalu merasakan kesepian.. ia ingat..' batin naruto

"eh,, itu.. karena ada sasu san….." ucapnya terhenti sambil memegangi dada kirinya.

"ah,, makanannya akan segera aku hangatkan.." ucapnya tiba-tiba berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Namun karena kurang hati-hati iapun tersandung kakinya sendiri, dan akan jatuh menghantam lantai kalau saja tak ada tangan putih pucat yang memegangi dirinya.

"bisakah kau tidak ceroboh?" ucap suara baritone itu.

"ah.. te.. terimakasih suke san" ucap naruto seraya membalikkan badan menghadap sang pemilik lengan putih pucat itu, namun karen jaraknya yang cukup dekat itu hampir saja ada adegan ciuman yang akan terjadi.

Kaget itulah hal pertama yang dirasakan oleh keduanya, walaupun tidak terlihat diwajah datar sang pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"aku mau mandi" ucapnya berusaha menetralisir suasana. Dilepaskannya pegangan tangan itu dari tubuh mungil si pirang.

"suke san" ujar naruto pelan menatap punggung sasuke…

'apa yang kupikirkan kemarin malam ya? hampir saja kami berciuman kalau,, kalau…ia tak mengucapkan kata itu' batin naruto yang kini berada di tengah kelas menikmati pemandangan dibawahnya.

'Arggghhhhhh apa yang kupikirkan kenapa aku jadi pervert gini?' teriak batinnya, dimana bisa dilihat kini wajah tannya memerah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinn tersebut….

"ahkk.. sudah jam segini sebaiknya aku pulang." Ujarnya berkata pada diri sendiri mengingat waktu kini tengah menunjukan pukul 3.00 sore. Iapun bergeges menuju mansionnya yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolahnya ini.

Sesampainya dirumah… narutopun mendapati keadaan rumah yang sepi, namun dilihatnya sebuah tas yang disinyalir milik sasuke tergeletak begitu saja didepan tangga.

"bukankah ini tas suke san?" perlahan diambilnya tas yang tergeletak dilantai itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kearanh kamar sang pemilik tas.

Sesampainya di depan kamar, iapun tertegun. Dari kamar itu terdengar desahan-desahan seorang wanita yang tengah dimanja oleh pasangannya, penasaran iapun mengintip siapa yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, kaget luar biasa setelah dilihatnya pemuda yang dikenalnya tengah bergumul dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang sepinggang dengan poni menyampir di dahi kirinya, ya wanita yang menjadi primadona sekolahnya yamanaka ini kini tengah bergumul dengan liar dengan sasuke saudara tirinya. Tercekat melihat pemandangan yang ia rasakan seakan meremukkan jantungnya, tak kuat menahan rasa sakit itu iapun pergi berlari menuju ketempat paling aman saat ini, yaitu kamarnya. Sesak, seprti ditusuk tusuk itulah yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Di remasnya sang seprei sambil berkata….

"sakit… sakit… dadaku sakit… kenapa? Hiks… hiks… seseorang tolong… dadaku sakit.. hiks.. hiks" ucapnya ditengah isak tangisnya sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa sakit.

"tidak… tidak… jangan… jangan lakukan itu.. hik hikss…."

'krietttt' suara pintu terbuka, perlahan seorang pemuda memasuki kamar dimana naruto berada.

"sudah cukupkah yang kau lihat?" suara baritone itu terdengar, kini semakin mendekat.

'deg' detak jantung naruto

"kau juga menginginkannya? Tak apa. Aku juga akan melakukannya dengamnu" ucapnya di dekat telinga naruto. Yang saat itu juga membuat detak jantung dari si pemuda pirang semakin berdetak keras.

"tidak…. Ah…nnnhh… aahhh"

"suk..kee san… ja..ngann..nnhhhh"

"mmmphh… ahh.. nngggghhh aahhhh"

"tid..akkk.. ngghh… aahhh" racau naruto

"ugh… apakah terasa sakit? Kalu begitu menangislah, keluarkan air matamu" ucap sasuke ditengah-tengah pergumulannya dengan sang pemuda pirang.

"ughhhh… ahhnnn.. nnnhhh.. nggahhhh"

"ti..akk… ugh.. ahhnn.. nnnngggg" ujar naruto

'kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mencintainya sedalam ini, jadi… jadi inikah yang namanya cinta? Jadi aku jatuh Cinta pada sasuke?' batin naruto sambil menatap kearah pemuda yang berada diatasnya dengan tatpan sendu.

"su..kee…"

"sukee..sa..?" ucapan naruto terhenti dan diapun terhenyak setelah mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan sasuke

"naruto.. kau tahu aku datang padamu hanya untuk menghancurkan hidupmu" ucap sasuke diiringi tatapan mata yang tajam memandang kearah pemuda pirang dibawahnya..

Dan sang pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya menatap tak percaya pada pemuda tampan diatasnya itu…

**Tsuzuku….**

**Appuaahhhh? Bersambung lagi? Ckckck….. fic nya ni author kagaka ada yang pernah kelar nih….**

**Heehhe mangap ya readers….**

**Sampai jumpa.. hehhehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**I only need a world that has you in it….**

Rated: T menjurus ke M

Pair: sasuke x naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort, angst,

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting….

Summary:

'Sasuke.. setelah 3 tahun akhirnya kau kembali, walaupun kini status kita sebagai saudara, tapi dengan kau disini itu sudah cukup bagiku, tetaplah seperti ini, disisiku menemani rasa sepi yang akau rasakan, temani aku disini, selamanya…'

Jiaahhh…. Belum juga fic yang laennya selesai eh malah bawa fic baru… ckckckck.. ya itulah saya jika ada hal yang menginspirasi akan langsung saya tuangkan menjadi sebuah cerita hehehhe#sok lu ahh author geblek…

Hmmm,, ngomong-ngomong fic ini saya terinspirasi dari manga yaoi yang judulnya sama yaitu, 'kimi no iru sekai shika iranai' karya ichika hanamura, manganya ini bagus lhoo.. hehe..

Yooo silahkan baca ya…. xexeexe

#previews chapter

'kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mencintainya sedalam ini, jadi… jadi inikah yang namanya cinta? Jadi aku jatuh Cinta pada sasuke?' batin naruto sambil menatap kearah pemuda yang berada diatasnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"su..kee…"

"sukee..sa..?" ucapan naruto terhenti dan diapun terhenyak setelah mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan sasuke

"naruto.. kau tahu aku datang padamu hanya untuk menghancurkan hidupmu" ucap sasuke diiringi tatapan mata yang tajam memandang kearah pemuda pirang dibawahnya..

Dan sang pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya menatap tak percaya pada pemuda tampan diatasnya itu…

'apa maksud perkataannya saat itu ya? aku tak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja ia mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu' batin naruto masih heran dengan apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu, terlebih mereka melakukannya tidak karena pengaruh obat atau alcohol, ya mereka melakukannya secara sadar, ingat SADAR…. Tapi kenapa saat itu ia sama sekali tak menolak ajakan pemuda itu, tak terlintas sama sekali dibenaknya akan perasaan ingin menolak, malah yang ia rasakan saat itu adalah perasaan yang senang yang terbersit di kepalanya. Aneh bukan? Tentu bagi orang lain akan terasa aneh, seorang yang baru beberapa minggu berada dirumahmu dan ia adalah saudara tirimu saat ini, dan tiba-tiba kalian berakhir diranjang. Hubungan apa yang mendasari untuk melakukan pergumulan layaknya sepasang suami istri? Jawabannya tak ada, mereka hanya kenal secara sepintas namun sudah melakukan hubungan ke taraf yang jauh. Menyesalkah? Tidak, yang ia rasakan saat ini justru perasaan semacam kelegaaan?.

"hoi Naru!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut coklat berhiaskan dua buah tanda segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya yang setiap hari dimanapun dan kapanpun itu selalu bersama sang anjing, Inuzuka Kiba, salah satu dari sahabat pemuda berambut pirang ini.

"tch… anak ini kenapa, pagi-pagi sudah melamun." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"hhoiiii… Naruuu!" serunya kali ini mengagetkan si pirang dari acara lamunannya,.

"ah… kiba,, ada apa?" ucap naruto yang kini sudah berada dalam alam nyatanya. Sedikit kaget karena mendengar seruan sang sahabat, dialihkannya perhatiaannya yang sejak tadi menatap ke gedung sekolah di seberang jendelanya itu, lebih tepatnya menatap seorang sosok yang sedang menjadi bahan pikirannya saat ini.

"kenapa kau? pagi-pagi begini melamun." Ujar kiba yang kini mengambil tempat duduk di depan si pemuda pirang.

"umh… bukan apa-apa, hanya sedikit bosan hehehe" ujar pemuda itu disertai cengiran rubah khas miliknya.

"oh ya,, hari ini katanya ada murid baru lho, dan katanya lagi murid ini pindahan dari iwagakure, cewek, manis pula" ujar kiba mengenai cerita teman-temannya yang sempat ia dengar tadi sebelum memasuki kelas ini.

"ohh…." Hanya itu tanggapan yang dikeluarkan sang sahabat, merasa tak tertarik.

"ehh? Cuma itu tanggapan yang kau berikan? Tch…"ujar kiba yang saat ini menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu tak percaya, heran, tumben sekali sang sahabat tak tertarik dengan berita yang ia bawakan.

"aku tak begitu tertarik Kiba" ucapnya seolah mengerti arti tatapan sang sahabat.

"nee,, gaara…. Aku rasa ada yang aneh pada teman kita hari ini." Serunya memanggil sang sahabat satunya lagi, Sabaku no Gaara, pemuda berambut merah dengan lingkaran hitam yang berada pinggir mata, mirip panda bagi orang yang melihat penampilan nyentrik pemuda ini.

"tch… bukan urusanku, anjing freak" ucap gaara yang tak ingin ikut campur dalam pembicaraan konyol sang pecinta anjing itu.

"Appuaa? Dasar panda, pagi-pagi begini kau sudah mencari gara-gara denganku. Sialan!" seru kiba sambil berdiri dari kursi dan menunjuk-nunjuk tepat pada wajah pemuda berambut merah itu.

"berisik." Ucap pemuda yang kini ditunjuk menimpali.

"Arggghhhhhhh" teriak frustasi sang pecinta anjing.

"kenapa aku dapat teman-teman seperti mereka kami-sama?" jeritnya sambil menjambak helaian rambutnya.

'woof…woof…' suara yang dikeluarkan sang anjing kesayangannya.

'pletak' suara sebuah benda yang menghantam helaian rambut berwarna coklat di kepalanya.

"berisik, aku tak bisa tidur gara-gara kau. mendokusei.." seru salah seorang sahabat berambut nanas yang bernama Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda dengan hobi atau lebih tepatnya kebiasaan tidur dimanapun dan kapanpun walaupun demikian otak yang ia punya itu adalah jenis otakn dari orang-orang jenius.

"sakit tau, baka!" seru kiba pada shikamaru.

"salahmu sendiri berisik." Ucap shika menimpali.

"Argggghhhhhhhh.. kami sama lama-lama aku disini bisa stress…."jeritnya lagi kali ini dengan suara yang cukup untuk merusak gendang telinga seseoarang.

"Berisik!" kali ini teriakan berasal dari murid murid yang berada satu kelas minus naruto yang saat ini hanya diam masih memandang kearah gedung diseberang gedung kelasnya itu.

"haaaa…" hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar dari mulut pemuda manis berambut pirang dan bermata biru bulat besar itu.

End of Naruto POV

"hei, Sasuke"

"hn."

"chk, jawabanmu itu tetap sama, kau tahu kan aku tak mengerti bahasa alienmu itu."

"hn"

"ahh.. sudahlah. Oh ya, apa kau tahu aka nada murid baru di kelas 1, hmm…. Katanya sih cewek, pindahan dari iwagakure gitu?"

"hn."

"arghh,,, percuma aja ngomong sama orang sepertimu, bikin aku emosi."

"hn…"

"Argggghhhhh…. ! kenapa sih aku harus punya teman sepertimu sih?!" jerit seorang pria berambut coklat yang menjuntai panjang histeris menanggapi tanggapan dari teman sebangkunya itu, ia Hyuuga Neji, salah satu teman yang cukup dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"…"

'Greekk' suara bangku degeser.

"eh, mau kemana kau?"

"kantin." Jawab sang ice prince (julukan dari warga sekolah untuk Sasuke)

"ikut….!"

Ucap Neji yang kini berjalan mengikuti dibelakang Sasuke.

"selamat pagi, anak-anak"

"pagi Iruka Sensei."

"Sensei, apa benar hari ini ada murid baru?"

"ya, tahu darimana kau kiba?"

"dari teman-teman Sensei, lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"diluar, nah baiklah kalau kalian penasaran, langsung saja Sensei kenalkan kalian pada murid baru ini."

"horeee!" teriak yang lain..

"nah, murid baru, silahkan masuk."

'tap..tap..tap..'

'siiinggg…'

"Wahhh,, manis dan cantik sekali…" celetuk salah seorang murid

"hei, hei, apakah rambut pinkmu itu asli?" celetuk salah seorang murid lagi.

"anak-anak sudah, tenag dulu, biarkan ia memperkenalkan diri dulu. Nah, silahkan Haruno san" ucap Iruka menenangkan kegaduhan yang sedikit terjadi ditempat itu. Dan mempersilahkan si murid baru untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"anou.. atashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. Sakura to moshimasu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.." ucap gadis berambut pink itu sembari menundukkan badan.

"wahh,, suaranyapun halus…."

"tapi, tetap lebih manis Naru chan,, iyakan N-A-R-U-C-H-A-N….." ucap salah seorang anak yang kini menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menggoda.

"A..ap..apa? kenapa kalian bawa-bawa aku?" ucap Naruto dengan semburat pink di pipinya.

"Ahh,, akui saja Naru, kau itu memang manis.. hehehe.. sangat manis malah.." ucap Kiba kini menatap sahabatnya itu dengan mata mengerling.

"tch.. sialan kau Kiba." Ucap Naruto memalingkan muka.

"sudah, sudah, nah, apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan pada Haruno san?" Tanya Iruka setelah suasana sedikit tenang.

"oh, ya.. apakah kau sudah punya pacar Sakura?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki.

" ? an.. anou.. i.. itu…" ucap Sakura agak gugup.

"pertanyaan apa itu? Dasar lihat ia jadi malu kan?" ucap seorang gadis berambut merah yang selalu mengenakan kacamata, Karin.

"bu.. bukan.. itu.. aku sudah punya… dan aku pindah kesini untuk mengejarnya."

"Apaa? Yahh… hilang sudah harapan kami… haaa" ucap anak laki-laki itu lemas.

"yak.. cukup untuk Tanya jawab kalian, nah sebaiknya sekarang kau duduk di…. Ah, disitu saja,, dibelakang Naruto, si pemuda berambut kuning itu."

"ah,, hai.. Sensei." Ucap Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya yang tepat berada di belakang Naruto, dan juga berada tepat di sebelah Shikamaru.

"hai, aku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal, Sakura chan." Ujar Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Haruno Sakura, salam kenal juga Naruto." Ucap sakura yang kini tengah menyalami tangan Naruto.

"semoga kita bisa jadi teman yang baik ya, Sakura chan, hehehe.."

"un.. " balas Sakura disertai anggukan mantap dan juga senyum lebar dibibirnya.

Namun sepertinya pemuda ini belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada dirinya, gadis berambut pink itu dan juga 'dia'….

**Tsuzuku….**

**Yosh,, update lagi hehhee…**

**Yak.. balas review dulu ya…**

**UzumakiKagari: kaget ya? kenapa? Hmm, di chap satu udah dijelasin sebenarnya tapi ga terlalu keliatan hehe, oke nanti bakal dibahas lebih rinci lagi.. alasannya.. ditunggu ja yak.. hehe.. makasi udah review,,,^^**

** .Micha007: hehee.. ya, nanti "ku" usahakan update kilat, tergantung bisa malak si lappie dari aneki ato ga.. xuxuxu ditunggu aja ya.. makasi dah review..^^**

**Uciha echa: makasi udah dibilang bagus.. hehehe.. yaps ni dah update kok.. kelanjutannya ditunggu aja ya.. makasi dah review..^^**

"**ku" ucapin makasi ya udah mampir walaupun hanya mampir untuk baca fic nista "ku" ini, dan juga yang udah review, ngasi saran n kritik, dll, "ku" juga ucapin makasi ya….**

**Akhir kata…**

"**jaa.. neee…."**


	3. Chapter 3

**I only need a world that has you in it….**

Rated: T menjurus ke M

Pair: sasuke x naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort, angst,

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting….

Summary:

'Sasuke.. setelah 3 tahun akhirnya kau kembali, walaupun kini status kita sebagai saudara, tapi dengan kau disini itu sudah cukup bagiku, tetaplah seperti ini, disisiku menemani rasa sepi yang akau rasakan, temani aku disini, selamanya…'

Jiaahhh…. Belum juga fic yang laennya selesai eh malah bawa fic baru… ckckckck.. ya itulah saya jika ada hal yang menginspirasi akan langsung saya tuangkan menjadi sebuah cerita hehehhe#sok lu ahh author geblek…

Hmmm,, ngomong-ngomong fic ini saya terinspirasi dari manga yaoi yang judulnya sama yaitu, 'kimi no iru sekai shika iranai' karya ichika hanamura, manganya ini bagus lhoo.. hehe..

Yooo silahkan baca ya…. xexeexe

#previews chapter

"semoga kita bisa jadi teman yang baik ya, Sakura chan, hehehe.."

"un.. " balas Sakura disertai anggukan mantap dan juga senyum lebar dibibirnya.

Namun sepertinya pemuda ini belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada dirinya, gadis berambut pink itu dan juga 'dia'….

Saat ini sudah sebulan berlalu sejak kepindahan sang gadis di sekolah ini, dan sudah sebulan juga sejak kejadian antara Naruto dan Sasuke terjadi. Selama sebulan itu, mereka hanya menghindar satu sama lain. Lebih tepatnya hal itu lebih sering dilakukan oleh pemuda pirang nan manis ini. Ketika tak sengaja Sasuke bertemu mata dengannya, ia dengan kecepatan kilat pasti akan memalingkan mukanya kearah lain, dan juga kadang-kadang ia mencuri curi pandang kearah Sasuke. Di rumahpun hal yang sama ia lakukan, namun itu hanya ditanggapi sebagai hal yang biasa oleh Sasuke. Agak sedih, karena tak ada sedikitpun Sasuke menampakkan rasa ingin tahunya mengapa si pemuda pirang ini menghindarinya, terlebih sejak kejadian itu.

"ne.. Naru chan." Begitulah panggilan akrab yang kini diberikan oleh si gadis berambut pink a.k.a Sakura pada sahabat barunya Naruto.

"ya, ada apa Sakura chan?" balas Naruto yang kini menatap penuh Tanya pada Sakura.

"um.. itu, bisakah nanti kau mengantarku ke perpustakaan? Aku ingin mencari materi untuk tugas yang diberikan Anko sensei, kemarin." Jelasnya sambil mengaduk-aduk nasi kare yang kini terhidang di nampan tempat makannya.

"um, tentu. Nanti saat istirahat kedua akan aku antarkan. Cepat sekali kau mengerjakannya, hehe nanti beritahu aku ya Sakura chan?" ucap Naruto yang menyeruput sedikit es jeruknya.

"eh,, aku hanya mencari dulu, belum akan membuatnya Naru chan." Ucapnya sedikit berkilah atas pertanyaan Naruto.

"hehe.. yang penting nanti aku boleh kan melihat tugasmu kalau sudah jadi, ne Sakura chan?"

"hm… ya, baiklah.." ucapnya pada Naruto.

"ayey… arigatou Sakura chan hehhee" ucap Naruto yang diiringi senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"umm…" balas Sakura yang juga tersenyum kearahnya.

Sementara itu di seberang meja mereka…

"tchh… ternyata perempuan itu membuatku kesal."

"kenapa dengan wajahmu itu ha?"

"itu, si pinki ia merebut sahabat baik kita, kau tak lihat Gaara?"

"tch.. biarkan saja."

"tapi, ini baru sebulan Gaara, bayangkan kalau selama tiga tahun ia selalu mengikuti Naruto kemanapun, lalu bagaimana dengan kita?"

"tsk.. mendokusei…"

"diam kau nanas sialan. Tidur saja sesukamu sampai mati!"

"berisik 'doggy' urusi saja anjingmu itu yang tengah menikmati makananmu itu. tsk"

"Argghhhh! Akamaruuu… apa yang kau lakukan? Itu, itu hamburgerku… Arggghhhhh…" teriak Kiba frustasi melihat kelakuan sahabat anjingnya yang kini tengah menghabiskan persedian makannya. Dan hanya dibalas dengan auman polos dari si anjing.

"auung…?"

"Nanti kau tak dapat jatah, Akamaru!"

"aungg.. aung…"

"Tidak… tidak.. dan tidak.. itu hukumanmu telah menghabiskan hamburgerku. Huh."

"aunggg… aunggg.. aunggg…."

"tsk, hentikan auman tak berguna saudaramu itu Kiba!"

"diam kau Gaara, aku sedang kesal!"

"tsk, bukan urusanku, dasar anjing freak. Aku pergi." Ujar Gaara yang kini beranjak meninggalkan kantin.

"Arghhh.. dasar panda sialan.!" Teriak Kiba pada Gaara yang kini sudah menjauhi kantin.

"KIBA BERISIK!" ucap seisi kantin setelah mendengar teriakan Kiba.

"tch, aku lagi yang kena kan, ini semua salahmu, Akamaru!" ujarnya sambil menuding sang anjing.

"mendokusei…."

"umm.. Naru chan, kau tidak mencari bahan juga?"

"hehe, tidak, aku paling tak suka jika harus berada lama-lama diantara banyak buku, jadi aku mengantar sampai sini aja ya Sakura, hmmm… nanti aku jemput setelah bel berbunyi, oke?" ujar Naruto yang menghadap Sakura.

"umm.. baiklah kalau begitu… "

"oke, aku pergi ketempat Gaara dulu ya, Sakura chan… nanti tunggu saja disini, oke?" ujar Naruto yang kini tengah berbalik kearah berlawanan dengan Sakura.

"iya.. hati-hati.. titip salam pada yang lainnya.." teriak Sakura pada Naruto yang kini tengah menjauhi dirinya. Dibalas oleh lambaian dari tangan tan sang empunya.

Kemudian Sakurapun berjalan menuju kearah tumpukan buku-buku yang berderet rapi didalam perpustakaan itu. Diarahkan kakinya menuju rak buku yang terletak di deret ketiga, buku tentang sejarah kejepangan. Perlahan sambil meneliti buku-buku dideret itu, mencari buu yang dirasa bisa dijadikan bahan untuk membuat tugas dari sang guru, perlahan, perlahan.. dan…

"yatta… ini dia. Hmm kurasa ini buku yang bagus." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Diambilnya buku bersampul merah dengan cover bergambar pintu masuk kuil Shinto, iapun melangkah menuju salah satu kursi di seberang deretan-deretan buku itu, mengambil tempat yang berada didekat ia edarkan pandangannya kepenjuru arah perpustaakaan itu, 'hm.. cukup sepi juga.' Batinnya melihat keadaan perpustakaan yang kini terdapat 10 orang murid. Iapun mulai membaca buku itu perlahan, mengamati dengan teliti mulai dari kulit buku, kemudian bergerak menuju ringkasan buku itu. Sejenak ia berhenti membaca, pikirannya tiba-tiba teralihkan, iapun menghela nafas berat, 'sudah sebulan aku disini, tapi aku belum juga dapat menemukan dirimu. Sebenarnya dimana kau berada? Aku rindu.. sangat rindu padamu..' batinnya yang masih tetap menatap buku yang ia pegang.

'Cklek'

'tap..tap..tap'

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dari sana." Ucap sebuah suara baritone yang kini sudah berada disebelah Sakura.

"masih banyak tempat duduk yang lain… pilihlah salah satu…" ucap Sakura yang masih ayik memperhatikan isi buku itu, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah sang pemuda.

"itu tempat dudukku." Ujarnya yang masih berdiri dengan angkuh disamping Sakura.

'tch.. orang ini mengganggu saja.' Batin Sakura.

"Maaf tapi saya rasa, saya duluan yang duduk di-" ucapannya terhenti ketika menatap objek yang kini tengah berdiri disampingnya dengan angkuh, ia tersentak, pemuda yang baru saja ia pikirkan kini berada didepannya. Berdiri angkuh tanpa satu senyumpun yang menghiasi wajahnya, sama, semua yang ada didirinya masih sama seperti dulu, namun hanya satu, wajah itu, wajah tampan bermanik hitam itu tak lagi menampilkan ekspresi yang dulu dilihatnya. Hal yang pertama kali membuat ia jatuh hati pada pemuda ini, dan mengejarnya sampai kesini. Ya, pemuda berambut hitam berstyle emo ini, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang sudah cukup lama ia nantikan, kini berdiri didepannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Sa..sasuke..Sasuke!" jeritnya yang membuat pengunjung yang lain menoleh kearah mereka.

"tsk, berisik. Untuk apa kau kemari?!" ucapnya yang tadi sempat memberikan glare pada pengunjung yang lain, agar mereka tak memandangnya lagi.

"Sasuke! Sasuke. Ini benar-benar Sasukeku. Sasuke hiks.. Sasuke.." ucapnya kini tengah menahan agar isak tangisnya tak terdengar dengan menutupi bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"hn…"

"Sasuke, aku.. aku rindu sekali.. aku rindu padamu Sasuke.. aku merindukanmu… hiks.. kenapa? Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku? Hiks.. Sasuke…" ujarnya kini sambil menangis, masih membekap bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara yang begitu keras.

"tsk.. bisakah kau diam?!" ujar Sasuke yang rupanya kini agak risih melihat Sakura menangis didepannya.

"hiks.. hiks… aku.. aku merindukanmu.. hiks" racaunya di tengah tangisan yang ia keluarkan.

'Grepp' sebuah tarikan lengan mengagetkan sang gadis berambut pink itu, ya, Sasukelah tersangka yang telah menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan tangan lainnya ia gunakan masih memegang buku yang hendak ia baca.

Kaget, itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat ini, Sasuke kini telah memeluknya, membawanya dalam kehangatan dada itu, senang, hanya itu yang ia rasakan saat ini, tangisnya perlahan memudar, dinaikkannya tangan putih kurusnya ke punggung sang pemuda berambut raven itu, berusaha merasakan rasa hangat yang lebih yang dapat ia rasakan,berusaha melepas rindunya yang tertahan pada sang pemuda itu.

Namun di tempat yang sama, kini tengah memandang dua buah manic berwarna batu sapphire kearah dua orang yang sedang berpelukan, perlahan tangan yang tadinya membawa sebuah kunci dengan gantungan boneka rubah berekor sembilan terangkat naik, meremas dada kirinya yang kini berdenyut menahan sakit. Sakit kali ini entah mengapa terasa amat menyesakkan dada pemuda berambut pirang itu, kakinya terasa lemas, tak ingin berlama-lama berada di tempat itu, iapun berlari, berlari semakin jauh berusaha meredam sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini, namun gantungan rubah yang tadinya tersemat manis di kunci yang ia pegang, putus, dan terjatuh di tempat itu, seolah-olah meninggalkan jejaknya disana.

Hari masih siang namun langit menjadi gelap, hujan akan segera turun membasahi bumi, meredakan hawa panas yang tadi terasa…. Seharusnya begitu, namun untuk pemuda ini itu adalah awal dari sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan segera menghapirinya..

"bisakah kau lepaskan aku?"

"….snift.. snift.." suara Sakura menahan ingus yang mungkin saja keluar setelah ia menangis tadi.

"aku ingin pulang, jadi bisakah kau lepaskan." Ujar Sasuke kini tegas.

"hu'um… aku senang.. sungguh aku sangat senang Sasuke, akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku mohon. Aku hanya seorang diri saat ini, aku mohon Sasuke." Ucap Sakura memelas menggenggam sebelah tangan pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"hn.. aku tahu." Ujar Sasuke, tak membalas genggaman itu maupun tak juga melepasnya. Ia hanya menatap gadis yang ini tersenyum hangat dihadapannya. Namun, ia tak merasakan apapun. Hatinya tak jua mencair. Seorang Haruno Sakura pun tak mampu membuat hatinya luluh, dan entah mengapa, saat ini dipikirannya terbersit bayangan wajah Naruto yang tengah tertawa. Kaget. Menagapa ia harus membayangkan wajah bocah bodoh itu saat ini. 'tsk.. sial.' Ujarnya dalam hati…

Merekapun meninggalkan perpustakaan, dengan didahului oleh Sasuke kemudian diikuti Sakura menuju pintu keluar.

'ara? Apa ini?' batin Sakura melihat sebuah benda kecil berwarna orange didekat pintu.

'wahh.. lucunya, gantungan kunci rubah, hehhee… hmm.. tapi rasanya aku pernah melihat gantungan kunci ini, hm.. tapi dimana ya?' pikirnya dalam hati setelah mengangkat gantungan kunci itu, kemudian memasukkannya dalam tas dan melangkah menuju kearah Sasuke.

'ah, biarlah, mungkin nanti kuingat lagi, sebaiknya sekarang aku menyusul Sasuke.' Iapun berlari kecil guna menyeimbangkan langkah panjang sang pemuda dengan langkah kecilnya….

**Tsuzuku….**

**Yosh,, update lagi hehhee…**

**Hmmm… gimana? Gimana?... (^O^)**

"**ku" ucapin makasi ya udah mampir walaupun hanya mampir untuk baca fic nista "ku" ini, dan juga yang udah review, ngasi saran n kritik, dll, "ku" juga ucapin makasi ya….**

**Akhir kata…**

"**jaa.. neee…."**


	4. Chapter 4

**I only need a world that has you in it….**

Rated: M for this chap

Main pair: Sasuke X Naruto,

Slight pair: Sasuke x Sakura, Gaara x Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Drama,Hurt/Comfort, Angst,

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting…. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo di chapter ini, #ojigi. Sungguh ini akibat kecerobohan "ku",,, "ku" harap masih berkenan membacanya ya…

Summary:

'Sasuke.. setelah 3 tahun akhirnya kau kembali, walaupun kini status kita sebagai saudara, tapi dengan kau disini itu sudah cukup bagiku, tetaplah seperti ini, disisiku menemani rasa sepi yang akau rasakan, temani aku disini, selamanya…'

Jiaahhh…. Belum juga fic yang laennya selesai eh malah bawa fic baru… ckckckck.. ya itulah saya jika ada hal yang menginspirasi akan langsung saya tuangkan menjadi sebuah cerita hehehhe#sok lu ahh author geblek…

Hmmm,, ngomong-ngomong fic ini saya terinspirasi dari manga yaoi yang judulnya sama yaitu, 'kimi no iru sekai shika iranai' karya ichika hanamura, manganya ini bagus lhoo.. hehe..

Yooo silahkan baca ya…. xexeexe

#previews chapter

'ara? Apa ini?' batin Sakura melihat sebuah benda kecil berwarna orange didekat pintu.

'wahh.. lucunya, gantungan kunci rubah, hehhee… hmm.. tapi rasanya aku pernah melihat gantungan kunci ini, hm.. tapi dimana ya?' pikirnya dalam hati setelah mengangkat gantungan kunci itu, kemudian memasukkannya dalam tas dan melangkah menuju kearah Sasuke.

'ah, biarlah, mungkin nanti kuingat lagi, sebaiknya sekarang aku menyusul Sasuke.' Iapun berlari kecil guna menyeimbangkan langkah panjang sang pemuda dengan langkah kecilnya….

Hujan masih setia membasahi langit yang kini mulai semakin gelap, mataharipun sudah kembali keperaduannya, suasana kota yang malah tambah ramai, dimana terdapat pasangan kekasih yang tengah berjalan dalam hujan sepayung berdua, terlihat sangat romantic. Namun tak begitu dengan salah satu pemuda berambut pirang yang malah lebih senang diguyur hujan ketimbang mampir kesupermarket hanya untuk membeli sebuah payung.

'masih sakit. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?' batinnya sambil memegang dada kirinya, yang kini masih berjalan di tengah-tengah keramaian para pejalan kaki yang berpayung itu.

'aku tak ingin pulang saat ini. Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya.'

'tapi kemana?'

'aku capek, kurasa aku sudah terlalu jauh berjalan'

'Gaara….'

'bolehkah aku menghubunginya?'

'….'

'sepertinya hanya ia yang bisa membantuku saat ini…' batin Naruto bimbang dengan perasaannya, digeledahnya kantong seragamnya mencari sebuah ponsel berwarna orange di saku celannya, nihil, 'oh.. Shit!' ponsel kesayangannya ketinggalan di tasnya saat ia berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dan juga sekolahnya. Bingung bercampur kesal karena kebodohannya, iapun berusaha mencari sebuah box telepon, setidaknya ia bisa menghubungi salah satu sahabatnya itu. 'aha!' akhirnya diseberang jalan itu terlihat sebuah box telepon yang sedang ia cari, dilangkahkannya kaki kecilnya menuju kearah box itu, sesampainya disana iapun langsung menekan nomor telepon sahabatnya.

'tuuuttt….tuuut….tuu.. klek'

"mosh-mosh, Gaara desu.. dare?" ujar suara diseberang.

"Gaa..ra.. hiks.." tiba-tiba setelah mendengar suara sang sahabat iapun mengeluarkan air mata, yang sejak tadi tak keluar sedikitpun walau ia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Naru? Hei? Naru? Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Katakana padaku."

"hiks.. hiks… hikss… Gaa..raa.. hiks.. "

"tsk, bicaralah yang jelas bodoh. Kau dimana? Biar aku yang kesana."

"hiks.. aku di supermarket dekat lampu merah.. Gaa-"

'Tutt…tuttt..tuttt' suara telepon terputus.

"tsk, hoi Naru? Naru? " seru Gaara yang masih menempelkan ponsel miliknya di telinganya. Merasa tak aka nada jawaban dari seberang sana iapun segera mengambil kunci kamar dan payung kemudian berlari ketempat sang sahabat berada. Dirasakannya perasaan yang tak tenang, gelisah, apalagi setelah mendengar suara isakan sang sahabat.

'sial! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Naru?' batinnya sambil berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'hiks.. hiks.. kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menangis?'

'padahal, sejak tadi air mata ini tak mau keluar, tapi mengapa sekarang jadi deras begini? Hiks.. hiks… hiks…'

'sakit… dadaku sakit, perih.. Gaara… cepatlah.. aku membutuhkanmu.. hiks.. hiks..' batin Naruto yang sudah keluar dari dalam box telepon itu, kini tengah berjongkok memeluk kedua lututnya di depan sebuah supermarket, tempat yang ia ucapkan tadi ditelepon pada sahabatnya.

hujan masih mengguyur dengan deras.

"mau sampai kapan kau mengikutiku?"

"hehe.. maaf.. hmm.. jadi ini tempat tinggalmu sekarang?"

"hn.."

"tsk, dasar bahasamu itu masih sama saja Sasuke."

"hn.."

"umm? Namikaze? Rasanya aku pernah dengar marga ini, tapi dimana ya?"

"bodoh."

"diam kau, tak baik bilang langsung pada perempuan kata-kata itu. Itu menyakitkan tau."

"hn.."

"Ggaahh.. kau membuatku kesal."

"bukan urusanku rambut pink."

"haa… sudahlah rugi ribut denganmu, hanya menghabiskan tenaga. Eh.. apa kau tak mengijinkan aku masuk Sasuke? Hujan masih deras, masak kau membiarkan aku pulang di hujan yang sederas ini?"

"….."

"hmm,, ayolah,, hanya untuk beberapa menit tak kan lama, hanya sampai hujan ini reda. Ya?"

"hn."

"yatta!... arigatou" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang kini tengah membuka pintu rumah itu.

'cklek'

'tap..tap..tap..'

'klik..'

"wahh.. sugee… rumahmu rapi juga dan interornya cukup mewah, hehe,, kurasa kau pasti nyaman tinggal disini, ya kan Sasuke?" ucap Sakura yang kini berjalan mengampiri sofa berwarna merah marun ditengah ruanga itu.

"hn.." ucap Sasuke, sambil menuju kedapur, membuatkan minuman untuk sang tamu. Namun, ada yang mengganjal hatinya, si pirang. Tumben ia tak melihat si pirang, biasanya ia yang selalu lebih dulu berada dirumah dan menyambutnya.

'kemana perginya si Dobe? Tumben ia belum pulang?' batinnya ditengah-tengah kegiatan membuat minuman untuk sang tamu.

"jadi, kau masih mau bungkam padaku Naru?"

"…."

"tsk… sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kau mandi. Nati kau bisa sakit kalau kau terus memakai pakaian basah itu. Aku akan mengambil handuk untukmu, tunggu seben-" ucapan Gaara terpotong karena pergerakan tiba-tiba dari sang pemuda pirang yang kini tengah memeluk pinggang pemuda berambut merah itu.

'Grep.'

"hiks..hiks.."

"hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan Naru?"

"bisakah.. hiks,…bisakah.. kau memelukku Gaara? Aku mohon?"

"apa-apan kau? hentikan. Ku rasa kau demam Naru." Ujar Gaara yang memegang dahi Naruto merasakan apakah badannya panas atau tidak, ternyata tidak ada rasa panas yang menjalar ditangan putih itu.

"Gaara.. aku mohon.. hilangkan.. hilangkan sentuhannya.. aku mohon.. hiks.. Gaara.. hiks" ujar Naruto ditengah isak tangisnya menatap Gaara penuh harapan.

"tapi ini salah Naru, tsk. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti."

"Gaara.. kali ini,, aku mohon.. kabulkan permintaanku.. aku mohon.. sentuh aku.. Gaara.. hiks"ujarnya membalas ucapan Naruto yang kini masih memeluknya dan memandang dirinya dengan dua manic mata yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Naruto. Dengar walaupun saat ini aku masih menyukaimu, tapi hal ini salah, aku tak bisa melaku-" ucapan Gaara terpotong oleh terjangan Naruto yang kini menindih pemuda berambut merah itu, mencium bibir Gaara dengan bibirnya, melumat menjilat dan menggigit kecil bibir pemuda berambut merah itu. Berusaha membangkitkan hasrat sang pemuda yang berada di bawahnya saat ini.

"mmmhhnnn…." Ujar tak jelas yang dikeluarkan Gaara, kaget dengan mata terbelalak melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya, ia piker tubuh mungil sang sahabat itu lemah dan rapuh, namu ia salah jika ia punya kemauan ia jadi kuat seperti ini, lihatlah Naruto kini telah mengikat Gaara dengan dasi yang tadinya masih bertengger manis di leher Naruto tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan ciumannya.

Kini, ia mulai melepas swetear sekolah yang ia kenakan, dengan perlahan melepas kancing kemeja yang ia gunakan, entah nafsu atau apa yang kini menguasai dirinya, ia hanya ingin menghilangkan sentuhan itu, sentuhan dari orang yang kini membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Masih dengan mengeluarkan air mata walaupun kini intensitasnya semakin berkurang, ia terus melakukan penyerangan terhadap pemuda berambut merah dibawahnya.

Dan kini, Gaara hanya bisa pasrah dibawah tubuh Naruto. Ia hanya menikmati perlakuan-perlakuan Naruto pada 'miliknya' yang maish dimanja oleh Naruto saat ini. Pikirannya kini mulai dipenuhi nafsu, pakaian yang tadi ia kenakan kini telah amblas, tak lagi menempel ditubuh putihnya itu. Perlahan ia rasakan Naruto naik merangkak diatas dadanya dengan sesekali menciumi daerah-daerah sensitive disekitar tubuhnya. Naruto masih memakai kemejanya walaupun kancingnya sudah terlepas.

"jangan.. jangan lakukan Naruto! Aku tak ingin. Naruto! Dengarkan aku. Ini salah. Hentikan!" ujarnya walaupun tengah diselimuti nafsu, otaknya masih bekerja. Berusaha menghentikan kegiatan gila yang akan dilakukan Naruto, yang kini menusuk-nusukkan jarinya sendiri ke 'hole' miliknya, menahan rasa sakit yang mendera. Gaara yang melihatnya tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi Naruto, hingga ia jadi tak terkendali seperti ini.

Pikirannya kembali tersentak, Naruto kini tengah memegang 'miliknya' berusaha mempersiapkan miliknya untuk memasuki 'holenya' yang masih terlihat sempit itu.

"Hentikan! Naruto, sadarlah! Kau akan menyesa- AAHHHHH" seru Gaara sebelum Naruto berhasil memaksa masuk 'miliknya' ke dalam 'hole' sempit milik Naruto. Naruto meringis, merasakan 'holenya' berubah melebar sekian kali lipat oleh sesuatu. Namun, dengan berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu, ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya perlahan, perlahan, perlahan, cepat, cepat dan semakin cepat. Sehingga'benda ' yang berada dalam dirinya itu berhasil menabrak titik kenikmatan dalam tubuhnya. Iapun mengerang nikmat walau nantinya ia akan menyesal tapi tak apa, ia hanya berusaha menghilangkan semua hal tentang dirinya, tentang orang itu, kalau bisa selamanya….

"Ahkk.. nggg.. ahhh.. hyaaa.. aahh.. "

"hik…sss…hh..aahh..ahhh..ahh…."

"Naru.. ahh.. nggg.. cuu..kupp… kau.. ngg… kesakitan.. ahhhhh"

Naruto hanya menggeleng mendengar ucapan pria yang berada dibawahnya, berusaha untuk tak terlalu menikmati permainan yang tengah mereka lakukan, yang ia harapkan terjadi sejak dulu tapi bukan saat seperti ini, dimana yang bermain hanya tubuh dan tidak melibatkan Hati.

Ditatapnya Naruto yang masih menaikk turunkan tubuhnya sambil sesekali air mata masih menetes dipipinya. Ia bersumpah, siapaun yang telah membuat sahabat sekaligus orang yang ia cintai sampai seperti ini, ia akan menerima balasan yang setimpal. Itulah yang Gaara batinkan ditengah-tengah kegiatan yang semakin heboh yang mereka lakukan.

"lepaskan ikatanku Naru." Ujar Gaara yang masih menatap Naruto bernafsu.

"…" Naruto menggeleng.

"aku akan melakukannya. Percayalah aku tak akan kabur."

"….." perlahan Naruto mendekati ikatan yang mengikat kedua tangan putih itu, dilepasnya ikatan itu. Kemudian ditatapnya pemuda berambut merah itu, mencari sebuah jawaban.

"tenanglah, aku disisni akan kulakukan apapun untukmu," bisik Gaara ditelinga Naruto. Diangkatnya perlahan lengan mungil itu menuju lehernya, dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu, dilingkarkannya tangannya di pinggang ramping itu.

"aku bergerak, tahanlah" bisiknya lagi, kini iapun menggerakkan perlahan tubuhnya, membuat Naruto mengeluarkan desahannya lagi, semakin cepat, hawa nafsulah yang kini lebih berperan, gerakan yang ia berikan semakin brutal, deru nafas itu beradu ditengah ruangan yang cukup sempit, tak ada kata-kata cinta yang mengiringi, hanya kepuasan. Kenikmatan dan kesedihan yang mereka dapatkan. Berusaha mengurangi namun sebenarnya malah menambah. Namun nasi sudah jadi bubur, tak bisa dikembalikan lagi. Inilah, inilah yang menjadi pilihan sang pemuda berambut pirang, berusaha menghilangkan semua yang orang itu berikan…..

Hingga saat keduanya mengerang nikmat mencapai kepuasan yang tiada tara, tak ada yang mengucapkan satu katapun, diam dalam nikmat. Itulah yang mereka berdua lakukan….

Ada cinta namun hanya di satu pihak….

Ada luka dikedua pihak….

Menyakitkan, ya…sangat menyakitkan….

"tsk, kemana perginya si Dobe itu. Apa ia tak tahu ini sudah tengah .."

Ujar sebuah suara baritone disebuah kediaman yang selalu Nampak sepi…

Tak ada yang tau sebenarnya apa yang tengah dan akan dilakukan pemuda ini pada seorang pemuda yang pada mulanya memiliki hati yang bersih, namun perlahan berubah menjadi hitam karena kesedihan yang ia alami, seperti harapan yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda ini, pada saat itu….

"nee… Gaara… aku harap kita masih bisa seperti biasa…."

"tentu…"

"aku harap kita masih bisa bercanda, tertawa, saling ejek, hiks.. dan saling berbagi.." ucap Naruto yang kini tengah bersandar di bahu Gaara.

"tentu… kita sahabat selamanya… sampai kau atau aku mati.. sampai dunia kiamat…kita akan tetap jadi sahabt selamanya.." ucap Gaara yang merangkul Naruto. Memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menikmati angin malam yang berhembus melewati jendela didepan mereka yang terbuka..

"Arigatou…." Ujar sang pemuda pirang pelan kemudian menutup matanya menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah tannya, mengeringkan air mata yang mengalir perlahan….

**Tsuzuku….**

**Yosh,, update lagi hehhee…**

**Hmmm… gimana? Gimana?... (^O^)**

**Mangap ya, kalau lemonnya kurang asem.. xexexe XD**

"**ku" ucapin makasi ya udah mampir walaupun hanya mampir untuk baca fic nista "ku" ini, dan juga yang udah review, ngasi saran n kritik, dll, "ku" juga ucapin makasi ya….**

**Akhir kata…**

"**jaa.. neee…."**


	5. Chapter 5

**I only need a world that has you in it….**

Rated: T for this chap

Main pair: Sasuke X Naruto,

Slight pair: Sasuke x Sakura, Gaara x Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Drama,Hurt/Comfort, Angst,

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting…. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo di chapter ini, #ojigi. Sungguh ini akibat kecerobohan "ku",,, "ku" harap masih berkenan membacanya ya…

Summary:

'Sasuke.. setelah 3 tahun akhirnya kau kembali, walaupun kini status kita sebagai saudara, tapi dengan kau disini itu sudah cukup bagiku, tetaplah seperti ini, disisiku menemani rasa sepi yang akau rasakan, temani aku disini, selamanya…'

Jiaahhh…. Belum juga fic yang laennya selesai eh malah bawa fic baru… ckckckck.. ya itulah saya jika ada hal yang menginspirasi akan langsung saya tuangkan menjadi sebuah cerita hehehhe#sok lu ahh author geblek…

Hmmm,, ngomong-ngomong fic ini saya terinspirasi dari manga yaoi yang judulnya sama yaitu, 'kimi no iru sekai shika iranai' karya ichika hanamura, manganya ini bagus lhoo.. hehe..

Yooo silahkan baca ya…. xexeexe

#previews chapter

"tentu… kita sahabat selamanya… sampai kau atau aku mati.. sampai dunia kiamat…kita akan tetap jadi sahabt selamanya.." ucap Gaara yang merangkul Naruto. Memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menikmati angin malam yang berhembus melewati jendela didepan mereka yang terbuka..

"Arigatou…." Ujar sang pemuda pirang pelan kemudian menutup matanya menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah tannya, mengeringkan air mata yang mengalir perlahan….

Semenjak hari itu, hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto semakin renggang, Naruto seolah-olah mejaga jarak yang cukup jauh dari Sasuke. Bahkan mereka bertemu mukapun tak pernah sejak kejadian itu, mereka seperti bermain kucing-kucingan, jika orang lain memperhatikannya. Saat itu, Naruto pulang dini hari, ia pulang hanya untuk berganti baju mengambil buku kemudian pergi lagi, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, hanya suara langkah kaki yang terdengar saat itu yang membuat si pemuda berambut raven dari tidurnya, ia bangun berusaha mencari suara langkah kaki itu, namun yang ia dapat justru, seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah berjalan keluar pagar. Niatnya untuk menghentikan ada, namun setelah melewati beberapa anak tangga niat itu berhenti. Diapun beranjak kembali ke dalam kamarnya, mencari sosok berambut pirang yang kini telah menghilang disebuah belokan didekat kediamannya tersebut. Semalaman itu ia tak tidur, masih memikirkan kemana gerangan perginya si pirang, mungkinkah ia kesekolah? Tapi untuk apa? Pada jam segini? Pikirnya dalam hati, sedikit khawatir namun ia buang jauh-jauh pikiran tak beralasan itu.

Dan semenjak itu pula, dikediaman yang biasanya ramai oleh suara si pirang, kini tiba-tiba sunyi, bahkan pergerakanpun bisa dibilang tak terlihat. Hal ini membuat Sasuke sedikit penasaran, namun ia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya setiap kali ia melewati pintu kamar si pirang. Gengsi dan juga menurutnya logikanya itu bukanlah hal yang penting, jadi ia melewati kamar itu begitu saja.

Walaupun demikian, Naruto terlihat biasa- biasa saja disekolah, masih seperti biasa melemparkan senyuman rubahnya pada siapa saja yang ia kenal. Namun, yang menyadari adanya perubahan di senyuman itu hanya sahabatnya saja, Gaara, Kiba, dan Shikamaru. Hanya mereka yang merasa ganjil ketika melihat senyuman palsu itu. Mereka tak bertanya apapun pada Naruto, karena mereka tau setiap sipirang punya masalah ia sendiri yang akan menceritakannya, walaupun itu butuh waktu yang lama, namun sahabt-sahabtnya ini mau menunggu kejujuran dari sipirang, dan pastinya akan diakhiri decak kesal dari Shikamaru, dan juga pukulan di kepala dari Kiba, sedangkan Gaara? Mungkin hanya akan menendang perut si pirang. Namun, apakah si pirang kali ini mau untuk menceritakan masalahnya? Sedangkan pada Gaara saja ia belakangan ini agak terlalu memaksakan diri, setelah kejadian itu.

Hubungannya dengan Sakurapun masih biasa saja, mereka sering bercerita macam-macam. Namun dalam hati siapa yang tahu, sakit itu terus datang saat Sakura menceritakan tentang Sasuke. Hanya tentang Sasuke dan dirinya…

"nee… Naru.. kau tau? Aku sungguh amat senang.. akhirnya aku menemukannya.. menemukan kekasihku."

"eh, benarkah? Lalu bagaimana?"

"hmm…. Apanya yang bagaimana? Tentu saja ini adalah anugrah terindah, akhirnya aku menemukan satu-satunya orang yang masih mencintaiku di dunia ini."

"e? maksudmu dengan satu-satunya orang itu apa Sakura?"

"hmm.. itu karena dulu, sejak kejadian itu, hanya dia yang kumiliki didunia ini, kejadian dimana orang tua ku direnggut…." Ucap Sakura lemah, Naruto hanya bisa memandanginya heran, ingin tahu, ada apa dengan Sasuke yang juga sekaligus melibatkan Sakura…

Flashback on

Saat ini tengah turun salju, dan saat ini pula terlihat dua orang anak yang berumuran sekitar 13 sampai 14 tahun, seorang berambut pirang dan seorang lagi berambut hitam, keduanya tengah berlari ditengah salju sambil membawa subuah tas gendong yang cukup besar. Jika diperhatikan mereka berdua tengah berusaha kabur, dan kabur di tengah malam bersalju itu adalah pilihan yang cukup baik dan juga tak cukup baik. Tiba-tiba salah seorang diantara mereka berhenti tak lagi meneruskan usaha kaburnya bersama sang pemuda lain. Ia hanya diam menatap tanah yang tertutupi salju, ia terdiam dipikirannya terlintas sebuah kata-kata diantara percakapannya dengan seseorang, "Naru kun, basan mohon jangan biarkan Sasuke kabur bersamamu, kau tahu sebenarnya Sasuke menderita penyakit asma akut, jika ia kabur bersamamu tengah malam dengan situasi seperti ini, asmanya akan kumat, dan tentunya Naru kun tak ingin jika Sasuke sakit bukan? Jadi basan mohon, jangan biarkan ia kabur, basan mohon padamu, basan tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke, basan mohon, Naru kun"

"ru… aru.. Naru! HOII, DOBE!" seru Sasuke padaku yang tengah melamun masih memikirkan ucapan yang Mikoto basan ucapkan padaku sesaat sebelum aku berencana kabur bersama Sasuke, begitulah pikir Naruto saat ini. Mengapa Mikoto basan tahu Naruto dan Sasuke kabur? Itu karena ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan sang anak di kamarnya, walaupun kecil Mikoto masih bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan rahasia yang tengah berlangsung dalam kamar itu. Sebenarnya Mikoto tak ingin memisahkan kedua anak ini, namun hubungan yang mereka jalani sudah lebih dari sekedar hubungan antara Sahabat, dan hal itulah yang menyebabkan Mikoto tak terima dan berusaha memisahkan mereka.

"Teme…"

"hn. Cepatlah… kereta yang kita pesan sebentar lagi akan sam-"

"maaf… maafkan aku, Teme… maaf hiks"

"kenapa kau minta maaf? Memang apa salahmu padaku Dobe?"

"maaf, tapi aku tak bisa pergi. Maafkan aku.. hiks.. maaf"

"apa maksudmu Dobe? Kita sudah setengah jalan, kita tak bisa berbalik lagi. Kau tau kan apa yang tengah menanti kita jika kita kembali?"

"aku tahu, tapi aku tetap tak bisa, maafkan aku." Ujar Naruto mencoba menahan isakannya, perlahan ia hendak berjalan menuju arah sebaliknya, namun Sasuke mencengkram tangannya dan menyeretnya berjalan mengikuti langkahnya.

"TIDAK! Lepaskan.. jangan paksa aku Teme!" teriaknya berontak.

"TIDAK MAU! KITA SUDAH BERJANJI DOBE!" teriak balasan dari Sasuke.

"Aku.. tak bisa jika tak bersamamu Dob… uhuk.. uhuk… haahh…haaahh" karena udara dingin dan tadi ia berteriak kini nafasnya memburu, sesak menjalari dadanya, Naruto yang melihat Sasuke kesakitan mencoba untuk menolong, tapi ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia memang bodoh, iapun semakin panic melihat Sasuke kini terjatuh memegangi dadanya, berusaha menggapai tasnya dan mencari sesuatu, namun karena udara semakin dingin, perlahan karena sesak yang sangat menyerang dadanya, iapun jatuh pingsan. Naruto semakin panic, ia berteriak meminta tolong, namun ditempat itu sepi, sangat sepi, usahanya sia-sia. Perlahan diangkatnya tubuh Sasuke yang lebih besar daripada dirinya itu, walaupun sedikit berat namun ia menahannya, menggendong Sasuke dengan berlari, kadangkala iapun terjatuh karena tumpukan salju, namun ia tak menyerah, beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Naruto menemukan sebuah klinik. Iapun segera mengetuk pintu kayu itu, air mata kini membanjiri kedua pipinya. Masih tetap menggendong Sasuke dipunggungnya.

"Tolong! Tolong buka pintunya! Ada yang sekarat! Aku mohon siapa saja, tolong buka! Buka!" teriaknya sambil memukul-mukul pintu. Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang pria tua berambut putih panjang mengenakan pakaian Dokter, Jiraiya. Itulah nama yang tertera di name tag yang ia kenakan. Segera ia menyuruh Naruto membawa masuk pemuda dalam gendongannya itu. Iapun membaringkan tubuh pemuda itu di sebuah kasur, kemudian memeriksa kondisi si pemuda. Iapun menganjurkan Naruto agar ia mengobati luka yang ada di kedua lututnya, namun ia menolak, ia mnyuruh untuk fokus pada keadaan Sasuke saja. Sang dokter hanya menghela nafas akan sifat keras kepala Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mikoto datang dan langsung menuju ke ranjang tempat Sasuke berbaring. Ia menangis melihat keadaan putranya, Jiraiya, sudah memberikan komentar bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja dan kini ia tengah tertidur karena obat penenang. Mikoto hanya mengangguk kemudian ia berdiri melangkah perlahan menghampiri Naruto yang tengah duduk di kursi tunggu dengan celana yang robek disana-sini dan lutu yang berdarah walaupun kini sebagian darahnya sudah mongering tapi masih terlihat ada beberapa darah yang mengalir. Melihat itu, Mikoto hanya menangis, dan menggumankan kata'maaf' padanya. Yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar oleh Naruto, kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi mereka yang ada disana. Menjauh dari Sasuke…

Beberapa bulan setelahnya, Sasuke yang merasa dikhianati berubah, ia menjadi seorang figure manusia pendiam, tak banyak omong, keras hati, dan tak berperasaan. Ia menyalahkan semua yang ada disekelilingnya. Tak pernah mau mencari tahu dan mendengarkan sekelilingnya.

Suatu hari, iapun dipindahkan dari Sunagakure menuju Iwagakure, disana ia bertemu dengan anak perempuan yang cantik,manis dan periang sedikit mengingatkannya tentang orang yang ia cintai namun mengkhianati hatinya itu. Sedikit demi sedikit ia bisa menunjukkan perasaannya pada gadis itu, Sakura. Ya, nama yang sangat cocok dengan warna rambutnya, senada dengan warna bunga sakura. Gadis yang berasal dari keluarga Haruno, kerabat jauh dari keluarganya itu rupanya menyukai sosok pendiam dari diri Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke menunjukan sedikit perasaannya pada Sakura namun hal itu disalah tanggapi oleh dirinya, ia mengira Sasuke memberikan kesempatan besar untuk mencintai dirinya. Ia salah, Sasuke hanya membiarkan ia menjadi salah seorang yang mungkin bisa dijadikan 'budak' untuk menemaninya. Tanpa, menanyakan keputusan Sasuke, Sakura mengajukan sebuah permohonan pertunangan pada ayahnya. Dan itu ditanggapi sangat baik oleh keluarga Uchiha. Sedangkan Sasuke? Jangan Tanya, ia tak menjawab sama sekali, tak menjawab bukan berarti menyetujui bukan? Namun tanggapan orang-orang disekitarnya seperti itu, diam berarti ia.

Sakura yang mendengarnya sangat senang juga merasa aneh. Mengapa? Itu karna semenjak itu Sasuke tak lagi mau berbicara padanya, mungkin marah? Tapi karna apa? Bukankah ia sudah menyetujui permintaan yang diajukan ayahnya pada keluarga Uchiha, setidaknya begitulah yang ia dengar dari ayahnya.

Beberapa minggu setelah itu, sebuah musibah terjadi, mobil yang membawa keluarga Haruno dan juga Uchiha mengalami kecelakaan, dikarenakan sebuah cacian dari Sasuke yang menyinggung perasaan dari anak gadis keluarga Haruno itu, sehingga sang pengemudi yang berusaha menenangkan putrinya itu tak melihat kedepan dengan baik, sebuah bus tiba-tiba datang dari arah depan, guna menghindari terjadinya tabrakan kepala Keluarga Haruno itu membanting stir mobilnya sehingga mobil mereka pun masuk jurang.

Malang, yang selamat hanya Sakura dan juga Sasuke sedangkan kepala keluarga Haruno beserta istrinya meninggal setelah dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sakura hanya mendapat luka gores melintang di bahu sebelah kirinya akibat tergores pecahan kaca mobil, sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya mendapat luka di lengan.

Mendengar kabar bahwa orang tuanya meniggal Sakura hanya menangis meraung-raung, menyalahkan sang takdir yang merenggut kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke hanya diam, merasa bersalah karena sedikitnya ia juga yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sakura saat itu meminta satu hal pada Sasuke, ia ingin Sasuke tetap disisinya, tak akan meninggalkannya, karena hany ia satu-satunya yang dimiliki saat ini. Sasuke hanya mengangguk lemah, hatinya ingin menolak karna masih dipenuhi oleh orang itu, namun badannya bergerak sendiri.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Sakura dirawat oleh neneknya, sebelumnya ia ditawarkan oleh keluarga Uchiha untuk tinggal bersama, namun ia menolak, ia tak ingin merepotkan mereka, walaupun mereka telah terikat.

Di tahun ketiga Sasuke saat itu, karena urusan perusaahan keluarga pindah ke Konoha saat itu, Sakura awalnya tak rela, tapi demi Sasuke ia merelakannya juga.

Saat itu, di Konoha, ia bertemu dengan keluarga Namikaze. Keluarga yang sangat dekat dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke, oleh karna keluarga Sasuke masih banyak urusan diperusahaannya dan takut menelantarkan Sasuke, iapun meminta sahabatnya itu agar mengangkat Sasuke menjadi anak angkatnya, tanpa tahu bahwa sang sabat orang tuanya itu mempunyai seorang anak yang dulu pernah mengkhianati dirinya. Yang tahu hanya Mikoto dan juga Itachi, ia merasa was-was akan pertemuan sang putra dengan putra sahabatnya itu, namun Itachi meyakinkan bahwa Sasuke masih sangat benci dengan pemuda itu, jadi kemungkinan mereka bersama kecil sekali. Walaupun begitu tetap saja Mikoto merasa khawatir.

Saat itu, Sasuke tak langsung tinggal bersama sang Namikaze, ia memilih melanjutkannya di Iwagakure sampai pendidikannya selesai. Hal itupun membuat Sakura merasa senang walaupun hanya selama setahun ia bisa bersama Sasuke tapi tak apa. Sang Namikaze pun mengerti dan tak mempermasalahkannya saat itu, terserah kapanpun ia ingin datang pintu rumahnya akan selalu terbuka untuk Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke pindah di tahun keduanya di SMA dan saat itulah ia bertemu lagi dengan orang yang telah mengkhianati cintanya… Naruto. Yang ternyata bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto…

End of flashback.

**Tsuzuku….**

**Yosh,, update lagi hehhee…**

**Hmmm… gimana? Gimana?... (^O^)**

"**ku" ucapin makasi ya udah mampir walaupun hanya mampir untuk baca fic nista "ku" ini, dan juga yang udah review, ngasi saran n kritik, dll, "ku" juga ucapin makasi ya….**

**Akhir kata…**

"**jaa.. neee…."**


	6. Chapter 6

**I only need a world that has you in it….**

Rated: T for this chap

Main pair: Sasuke X Naruto,

Slight pair: Sasuke x Sakura, Gaara x Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Drama,Hurt/Comfort, Angst,

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting…. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo di chapter ini, #ojigi. Sungguh ini akibat kecerobohan "ku",,, "ku" harap masih berkenan membacanya ya…

Summary:

'Sasuke.. setelah 3 tahun akhirnya kau kembali, walaupun kini status kita sebagai saudara, tapi dengan kau disini itu sudah cukup bagiku, tetaplah seperti ini, disisiku menemani rasa sepi yang akau rasakan, temani aku disini, selamanya…'

Jiaahhh…. Belum juga fic yang laennya selesai eh malah bawa fic baru… ckckckck.. ya itulah saya jika ada hal yang menginspirasi akan langsung saya tuangkan menjadi sebuah cerita hehehhe#sok lu ahh author geblek…

Hmmm,, ngomong-ngomong fic ini saya terinspirasi dari manga yaoi yang judulnya sama yaitu, 'kimi no iru sekai shika iranai' karya ichika hanamura, manganya ini bagus lhoo.. hehe..

Yooo silahkan baca ya…. xexeexe

#previews chapter

Dan Sasuke pindah di tahun keduanya di SMA dan saat itulah ia bertemu lagi dengan orang yang telah mengkhianati cintanya… pemuda itu, pemuda yang dulunya bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kini bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto…

Takdir selalu mempermainkan dua orang yang saling mencintai…..

Naruto POV

Aku tekejut, benar-benar tak pernah kubayangkan apa yang telah ia alami setelah kepergianku saat itu, ia tersiksa, mungkin melebihi diriku, tapi hal itu tak akan bisa diulang lagi, aku hanya terdiam bak patung batu setelah mendengar semua kisah yang terjadi pada Sakura dan Sasuke. Aku ingin menangis saat ini, air mataku ingin menerobos keluar, aku akhirnya tau apa arti dari kata-kata yang ia ucapkan saat itu, akhirnya aku tau, ia datang untuk membalasku, aku tahu dan akupun akhirnya mengerti, akar permasalahan ini adalah diriku. Dirku penyebab semua penderitaan Sasuke dan juga gadis ini terjadi. Aku kejam, sungguh sangat kejam….

'Ting.. Tong…' suara bel pertanda waktu istirahat telah habis, seketika itu juga mengagetkan ku, segera kuhapus air mata yang hampir menerobos keluar, aku tak ingin Sakura bertanya macam-macam padaku. Bahaya kalau ia melihatku menangis, dan aku tak yakin akan menjawab apa atas pertanyaannya nanti. Segera aku berdiri kemudian mengajak Sakura untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

"saa,, Sakura ayo kita masuk? Pelajaran Kurenai sensei akan segera dimulai, kita tak ingin terlambat bukan? hehe" ajak ku yang tak lupa kuhias wajahku ini dengan senyum palsu.

"ahh.. iya .. aku hampir lupa. Untung kau ingatkan Naru, tsk.. bisa gawat kalau sampai Kurenai sensei yang datang duluan.. Hiiii…." Ujarnya sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan apabila kami terlambat menuju kelas. Iapun memacu langkahnya lebih cepat dari diriku.

Kutatap punggung gadis bersurai pink itu, tubuh yang kelihatan tegar namun dalamnya rapuh, kupejamkan mataku perlahan, menginat percakapan kami tadi, hatiku sakit dan sesak setelah tahu semuanya. Dan sekarang sudah seperti ini apakah aku masih bisa mencintainya? Masihkah aku mencintainya tanpa ada yang terluka, dan masih bisakah aku mencintainya setelah dosa yang kulakukan padanya, dan juga pada gadis itu…. Jawabannya 'Tidak. Aku tak akan pernah bisa mencintainya lagi dan tak akan bisa. Takdirku ternyata bukan bersama dirinya.' Batinku sambil berlari mengikuti gadis didepanku ini…

End of Naruto POV

Setelah pemuda pirang dan gadis bersurai pink itu beranjak meninggalkan tempat mereka terlihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil membelalakkan matanya. Ia merasa telah mendengar suatu rahasia besar yang akan menjadi salah satu kunci bagi mereka….

"tousan?"

"ya, Naru chan ada apa? Tumben kau menghubungi ayah tengah malam begini?"

"tak apa.. tousan sedang apa?"

"tousan masih kerja sayang… ada apa hm?"

"jangan terlalu capek tousan, Naru takut kalau tousan sakit…"

"tenang saja, ayah sudah diberikan supplement oleh Baasanmu. Nah, jadi ada apa Naru?"

"tousan,,, seandainya tousan kehilangan Naru, apa yang tousan akan lakukan?"

"…? Ada apa tumben kau bertanya aneh seperti ini, apa ada masalah?"

"tak ada, sungguh, Naru baik-baik saja. Sudah jawab saja pertanyaan Naru, Tousan."

"baik, baik.. hmm.. mungkin Tousan akan sangat sedih sekali kehilangan putra Touchan yang manis, tapi Tousan juga tak ingin membuat putra Tousan disana tak tenang dengan melihat tousan yang terlalu hanyut. Tousan akan berusaha bangkit, tousan tak akan bersedih terlalu lama seandainya Naru chan menghilang, karna Tousan yakin Naru akan selalu bersama tousan, disini (menunjuk dada kirinya), di hati Tousan, Naru selamanya aka nada disini."

"hiks…hiks… Tousan.. terima kasih… Naru sayang Tousan, Naru mencintai Tousan, Tousan memang ayah yang terbaik bagi Naru…"

"hei..hei..Naruchan nangis ya? aduhh… sayang jangan nangis… tousan jadi ikut sedih.. hiks"

"ahahaha… Touchan tak bisa membohongi Naru, sekarang pasti Tousan sedang pasang pose aneh-aneh lagi kan? Tch… dasar"

"lho, naru chan kok tau? Hhehe ya sudah, ini sudah malam sebaiknya Naruchan segera tidur. Tousan juga akan tidur biar tak dimarahi lagi hehehe"

"umm… Tousan.. Arigatoo.. Gomennasai ne… Oyasumi.. "

"um, Naruchan mo oyasumi ne…"

"hu'um… Sayounara Tousan…"

'Tuut..tuutt..tutt..'

Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahnnya kini mengalir, ia biarkan saja seperti itu, pemuda pirang itu kini menatap rembulan diatasnya, bersinar sangat terang, seolah mengejeknya bahwa ia tak lagi punya sinar yang bercahaya itu dalam kehidupannya, kini hanya ada kegelapan. Hati, pikiran maupun jiwanya telah hitam pekat penuh penyesalan, tak ada celah sedikitpun untuk cahaya memasukinya….

Gelap…

terlalu gelap….

Nafas kehidupannya sudah berhenti sejak itu, sejak ia dengan perlahan dan sangat kejam merenggut kebahagiannya….

Menangis….?

Untuk apa? Tak ada lagi air mata yang bisa ia keluarkan, semua sudah habis, habis termakan kegelapan….

Perlahan, iapun memejamkan matanya… memasuki kegelapan yang selama ini menemaninya, hanya gelap, kosong, dan sepi…

2 tahun kemudian…

Sasuke POV

Aku merasa aneh, semakin aneh. Sudah dua tahun ini kami, bukan tepatnya ia sama sekali tak pernah berbicara dengan ku, bayangkan selama dua tahun dan hidup bersama dalam satu rumah tapi kalian tak saling menyapa, tak saling bertatap muka, aneh bukan? Seperti tinggal sendiri namun masih ada hawa nafas dari orang lain yang bisa kau rasakan.

Pernah sekali aku menunggunya datang dan mencoba untuk setidaknya menyapa, namun saat itu ia yang kutunggu tak jua datang, aku pun tertidur, dan mungkin saat aku tertidur itu ia datang, aku tahu dari selimut yang ada di atas tubuhku, pasti ia yang menyelimutiku saat itu, tapi mengapa ia menghindariku? Apa ia sudah tahu apa yang telah terjadi padaku? Tapi kurasa itu tak mungkin, dari siapa? Pertanyaan pertanyaan itu terus muncul selama setahun belakangan ini, dan aku juga terus bermimpi aneh, mimpi buruk. Mimpi kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga Haruno saat kali aku terbangun di tengah malam karna serentetan mimpi buruk.

Saat ini, aku tengah mengemban pendidikan di sebuah Universitas terkenal di kota ini, aku memilih jurusan kedokteran, aku ingin bisa menyembuhkan seseorang, dan itu juga karnanya, dulu sekali saat kami masih bersama ia memaksaku untuk memilih menjadi dokter dari pada pengacara, karna dokter lebih banyak bisa menolong manusia, huh. Alasan konyol, begitu pikirku, tapi toh sekarang jurusan itulah yang aku tekuni.

Beberapa hari lagi, kelulusannya tiba. Tahun ini ia sudah menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Aku cukup tahu bagaimana ia disekolah, karna ada Sakura, calon istriku, ya kami sudah bertunangan setahun yang lalu, ini karena paksaan dari kaasan ku, aku sempat menolak, namun aku melihat bekas luka itu di bahunya, aku menginat janjiku padanya, janji yang mau tak mau kuucapkan padanya saat itu dengan keadaan terpaksa, namun tak ada yang tahu apakah aku terpaksa atau tidak, mungkin?.

Setahun yang lalu saat pertunanganku dengan Sakura, kukira ia akan datang dan menampakkan wajah kecewanya, namun yang kulihat ia memang datang namun saat itu ia tersenyum lebar sama seperti dulu namun ada sedikit keanehan, tapi tak kuhiraukan. Dan hanya saat itu aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya lagi. Dengan senyumnya ia mengucapkan selamat padaku. Entah mengapa hatiku bergetar dan rasa sesak menghampiri dadaku melihat ia mengucapkan selamat pada kami. Namun tak jua kuhiraukan perasaan saat itu.

Dan saat ini seperti biasa aku menyempatkan diriku menunggunya pulang, entah selama ini ia pergi kemana dan dengan siapa. 'deg' memikirkannya pergi malam-malam seperti ini dengannya membuatku sedikit kesal. Bosan menunggu aku pun beranjak kekamarku, setelahnya kudengar suaru pintu terbuka, itu mungkin dia begitu pikirku. Dan ternyata benar, pintu kamar diseblah kamarku terbuka, pintu kamarnya, pemuda penyuka ramen freak itu.

'tch, pulang malam lagi rupanya' desisku dari dalam kamar. Kemudian akupun turun setidaknya aku masih punya perasaan dengan membuatkan makanan untuk penghuni rumah yang lain. Kulangkahkan kaiku menuruni tangga menuju ke dapur, kuhangatkan lagi makanan yang sempat aku masak tadi untuknya, mungkin saja akan ia makan nanti, entahlah.

'kokoro kara ima tsutaetainda

Itsumo tonari ni ite kurete arigatou….'

Terdengar suara nada handphone, entah mengapa aku penasaran, hampir setiap malam selama kurang lebih dua minggu ini ia terus menerima telepon dari seseorang, dan setelahnya iapun pasti pergi, karna kutahu dari suara langkah kakinya yang terdengar samar-samar.

Karena rasa penasaranku yang mendominasi, kulangkahkan perlahan kakiku menuju kearah kamarnya, sayup sayup kudengar ia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang, kudekatkan telinganku perlahan berusaha tak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun itu. Walaupun tak sejalan dengan image ku aku tak perduli karna aku sudah bosan menahan kegelisahan dihatiku ini.

"um.. tenang saja Tousan.. tinggal tiga hari, upacara kelulusan Naru…"

"….."

"nanti Naru langsung berangkat. Um semua sudah Naru urus disini, jadi Tousan tenang saja…."

"….."

'Deg' hatiku berdetak kencang mendengar percakapnnya, pergi? Pergi kemana? Siapa? Pertanyaan itu kini mulai berterbangan di kepalaku.

"belum, aku belum sempat memberi tahunya.. mungkin nanti.. entahlah…"

"….."

"kan sudah Naru bilang Tousan, keputusan Naru sudah bulat.. ini yang Naru inginkan.. jadi Tousan tolong jangan terus menanyakan itu ya?"

"….."

"terima kasih.. Tousan I love you… jaga diri ya.. mungkin Naru tak akan pulang, hehehe"

"…."

"tch, bercanda.. maksud Naru mungkin Naru lama tak bisa pulang, jadi Tousan jaga diri ya, "

"…..''

"hu'um,, hontou ni arigatou ne Tousan.. Sayounara… Oyasumi…"

"….."

'Tap..Tap.. Tap…'

'Cklek…'

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris sapphire yang terbelalak memandangku kaget.

Aku hanya terdiam kaku, menatap balik mata beriris sapphire itu datar.

Lagi, ia hanya terdiam, kemudian membalik badan dan menutup pintu itu lagi.. aku yang melihatnya berusaha mencegahnya lebih dulu, kumasukkan sebelah kakiku untuk menggajal pintu itu, kemudian ku dorong pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar, kulihat ia semakin terkejut dengan apa yang aku lakukan, namun kali ini tak lama, ia memalingkan mukanya kearah lain.

"mau pergi kemana kau?" akhirnya suaraku keluar juga, pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ada di otakku kini kukeluarkan walaupun bentuknya beda namun yang kumaksud sama saja.

Ia hanya terdiam, memandang arah lain.

"kutanya, kemana kau akan pergi?"

"…"

"jawab aku!"

"…."

"berhenti membuatku seperti orang gila, Dobe!"

"bukan urusanmu…" jawabnya padaku, masih tanpan memandang langsung kearahku. Aku geram dan seketika itu juga kupalingkan wajahnya agar menatapku. Namun kali ini akulah yang tersentak. Disana, bayangan diriku tak terpantul sama sekali, ada apa? Apa yang telah terjadi? Mata beriris sappire yang sangat kusukai itu kini lenyap, digantikan oleh mata beriiris biru gelap, lebih gelap dari warna mataku. Perlahan kulepas cengkraman tanganku pada wajahnya.

"katakana padaku. Kemana kau akan pergi, Dobe" tanyaku lagi

"bukan urusanmu" namun itulah jawaban yang kudapat darinya. Aku geram semakin geram. Otakku mendidih, seketika itu juga tubuhku bergerak dan aku pun tak sadar telah menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. 'dingin' begitu pikirku saat kurasakan bibirnya yang kini terasa dingin, tak sehangat dulu.

'Bruk….' Kudengar suara benda terjatuh. Seketika itu juga kualihkan pandanganku pada arah bawah, sosok itu, sosok yang sangat aku kenal, kini ia menatapku penuh Tanya. Alisnya berkerut ia menutup bibirnya dengan tangan putihnya itu, perlahan tangisnya turun. Ia mengucapkan namaku sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kediaman kami.

"Sa..Sasu..ke…" ucap Sakura kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tanpa berpikir lagi akupun mengejar Sakura, kubiarkan Naruto menatap kepergianku. Tanpa kutahu ternyata aku mengahampiri sesuatu yang akan membuatku mengalami rasa kehilangan yang lebih besar lagi dari pada sebelumnya….

End of Sasuke POV

"pergilah Sasuke… jagalah ia dengan seluruh cintamu… Sayounara…" ujar Naruto sendu memndang kepergian Sasuke kemudian iapun berbalik menuju kamarnya, kembali menekuni kegiatan dalam kegelapan….

**Tsuzuku….**

**Yosh,, update lagi hehhee…**

**Hmmm… gimana? Gimana?... (^O^)**

**Maaf ya readers kalau ceritanya semakin aneh… hehehe**

"**ku" ucapin makasi ya udah mampir walaupun hanya mampir untuk baca fic nista "ku" ini, dan juga yang udah review, ngasi saran n kritik, dll, "ku" juga ucapin makasi ya….**

**Akhir kata…**

"**jaa.. neee…."**


	7. Chapter 7

**I only need a world that has you in it….**

Rated: T for this chap

Main pair: Sasuke X Naruto,

Slight pair: Sasuke x Sakura, Gaara x Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Drama,Hurt/Comfort, Angst,

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting…. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo di chapter ini, #ojigi. Sungguh ini akibat kecerobohan "ku",,, "ku" harap masih berkenan membacanya ya…

Summary:

'Sasuke.. setelah 3 tahun akhirnya kau kembali, walaupun kini status kita sebagai saudara, tapi dengan kau disini itu sudah cukup bagiku, tetaplah seperti ini, disisiku menemani rasa sepi yang akau rasakan, temani aku disini, selamanya…'

#previews chapter

"pergilah Sasuke… jagalah ia dengan seluruh cintamu… Sayounara…" ujar Naruto sendu memndang kepergian Sasuke kemudian iapun berbalik menuju kamarnya, kembali menekuni kegiatan dalam kegelapan….

"untuk apa kau datang kemari, hah?"

"…"

"belum puas kau mebohongiku selama ini, Naru. Ternyata selama ini orang yang berada denganku adalah orang yang mengkhianati Sasuke, cih"

"…"

"kenapa? Hah? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?"

'Plaak'

"itu pantas untukmu, kau orang yang munafik yang pernah kukenal. Cuih. Pergi dari rumahku. Aku tak sudi lagi melihatmu disini. Orang brengsek sepertimu, pantas Mati!'

"maaf.. aku hanya datang untuk menyampaikan ini. Jika sempat bacalah, jika tidak buang saja. Aku memberikannya padamu karna kau adalah salah satu hanya kau yang bisa kupercayakan untuk ini. Terimakasih. Aku memang pantas menerimannya. Sayonara Sakura chan" ucap Naruto, sambil memberikan sebuah buku kecil pada Sakura, kemudian iapun pergi dari kediaman Sakura, melangkah pergi menjauh darinya, untuk selamanya.

Dilihatnya buku lusuh pemberian Naruto itu, kemudian ditatapnya punggung sahabatnya itu, ia kaget kemudian mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, yang ia lihat, disana sosok itu seakan tertembus matahari. Transparan…..

Sebenarnya ia tadi agak sedikit keterlaluan, ia sadar ia hanya tau sedikit mengenai kisah antara Naruto dan juga Sasuke.

Dilihatnya buku lusuh itu, kemudian ia ingat kata-kata yang naruto ucapkan padanya. Merasa bersalah dan sedikit penasaran dibukanya buku itu perlahan..

Heran..

Mengapa tak ada tulisan, hanya ada sebuah alamat…

'Tunggu,, bukankah alamat ini?' sakura pun langsung bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian melangkah menuju lemari di kamarnya, digeledahnya sebuah foto yang dulu pernah diberikan oleh Mikoto, ibu mertuanya. Di belakang foto itu ada sebuah alamat. Alamat tempat tinggal mereka sewaktu di Sunagakure dulu. 'Benar, ternyata ini alamat Sasuke dulu, tapi mengapa ia berikan padaku?' batinnya penasaran.

Iapun kini berangkat menuju kediaman Uchiha dimana Mikoto sang mertua berada, mungkin ia tahu yang belum aku tahu, batin Sakura penasaran.

%%%%%%%%%

3 hari kemudian…..

Upacara kelulusan dimulai, terlihat aula sekolah elit itu kini tengah dipenuhi oleh segerombolan murid-murid, mereka tengah bahagia merayakan kesuksesan mereka, akhirnya perjuangan mereka selama tiga tahun itu kini terselesaikan. Semua menampakkan wajah bahagia, namun tidak begitu dengan, Gaara, Kiba dan tengah gelisah menunggu kedatangan seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Sang sahabat. Beberapa lama menunggu akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga.. kini ia terlihat sangat manis dengan balutan jas sekolah dan bunga kelulusan yang tersemat cantik disakunya.

"hoi… hehe maaf lama ya?"

"seperti biasa kalau kau tak terlambat, dunia pasti kiamat."

"ahh, sudahlah Gaara, kau selalu saja menceramahiku. tsk"

"haha,, kebiasaan si panda jika ia berada dekatmu Naruto"

"diam kau anjing freak…"

"kau yang diam panda"

"tch, mendokusei na.."

" diam kau tukan tidur" bentak Gaara dan juga KIba bersamaan. Naruto yang melihat pertengkaran kecil antara sahabt-sahabatnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia, disaat-saat terakhirnya ia masih sempat melihat wajah-wajah para sahabatnya itu, walaupun kini itu hanya terjadi beberapa menit, namun hal itu setidaknya dapat menyelamatkan hidupnya beberapa saat sebelum benar-benar terenggut oleh kegelapan.

Ia melamun masih memikirkan kata-kata Jiraiya (masih ingat dokter yang mengobati Sasuke saat ia sesak nafas dulu?) sebulan lalu, belum juga masalahnya terselesaikan ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit lagi. Saat ini ia tengah menderita penyakit Alzheimer, siapa sangka pemuda periang nan baik ini tengah mengidap penyakit mematikan secara perlahan lahan ini. Penyakit yang menurunkan daya ingat dan kemampuan mental penting seperti berpikir dan bahasa. Ia terkejut, sangat bahkan. Jiraiya memberitahukan keadaa tubuhnya yang melemah memang sudah lama, tapi ia tak memberi tahu bahwa dirinya mengidap pnyakit itu. Kini lengkap sudah penderitaan yang ia alami. Namun, dengan ini ia rasa akan lebih mudah dari pada harus bunuh diri, biarkan sang penyakit yang memakannya sampai habis, itu adalah hukuman baginya, atas dosa yang ia lakukan pada diri orang itu. Itulah yang saat ini tengah ia pikirkan.

"hmm.. bagaimana denganmu Naru?"

"eh? Apa?"

"jawabanmu bodoh,"

"jawaban apa? Memang ada yang mengajukan pertanyaan padaku?" jawabnya seperi orang linglung. Namun hanya ditanggapi oleh tawa dari sahabatnya menganggap kalau apa yang ia ucapkan barusan adalah lawakan semata.

"hahaha.. kau lucu Naru, baru saja kau menjawabnya dengan mantap, tapi saat ku Tanya sekali lagi tia-tiba kau lupa? Oh man… hari ini kau aneh" ucap Kiba

"hahhaha.. kurasa aku hanya sedikit tak konsentrasi hehe" ucapku dengan cengiran…

'tes..tes.. ehem.. murid-murid ku semuanya… bla bla bla' terdengar dari atas panggung suara sang kepala sekolah, seketika itu juga semua murid menatap kearah depan.

Namun tak disadari Naruto bahwa Gaara kini menatapnya penuh rasa khawatir melihat tingkah aneh sang sahabat.

Di tempat Sakura….

'aneh, sepertinya Mikoto basan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku saat kutanya mengenaai Naruto, ada yang aneh disini. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus menemukannya scepat mungkin, perasaanku tak tenang… ' batin Sakura yang kini menatap kearah Naruto. Berusaha mencari sesuatu, namun tak ia temukan.

%%%%%%%%

'nee,, hari ini akhirnya tiba…. Sebentar lagi….sayounara minna.. aishiteru yo.. eien ni…' ujar Naruto dalam hati sambil menatap kearah langit diatasnya, yang berwarna sedikit gelap, pertanda hujan akan turun.

%%%%%%%%%

"Basan,, Saku mohon katakan sesuatu. Saku yakin Basan mengetahui sesuatu tentang mereka. Saku mohon Basan "

"Sakura, mengapa kau begitu ingin aku untuk menceritakan kejadian itu? Bukankah kau sudah tahu? Itu hanya masa lalu, maaf basan tak mungkin menceritakannya."

"Basan, hiks.. Saku mohon,, perasaan Saku tak tenang Basan, Saku harus tahu semuanya.. jadi Saku mohon.. hiks.. tolong Basan… hiks.. hiks…" ujar Sakura kini sambil berlutut memohon di kaki Mikoto.

"Ahh.. sshh.. sudah sayang, baik Basan akan katakan tapi Sakura jangan seperti ini lagi ya?"

"baik, arigatou Basan…"

Akhirnya Mikotopun menceritakan kejadian yang tak sempat didengar Sakura dan juga kesalahan yang sebenarnya ditutup tutupi oleh Mikoto selama ini, karna ia takut Sasuke yang akan berbalik membencinya.

Setelah mendengar cerita sebenarnya dari Mikoto, Sakura hanya menggeleng tak percaya, ternyata Basannya bisa berbuat seperti ini, ia tak percaya, ia berlari dari kediaman itu, menutup bibirnya agar isak tangisnya tak keluar. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah Naruto. Ya, ia harus segera menemui Naruto dan mencegahnya melakukan hal yang aneh aneh. Ternyata, dialah orang ketiga dalam hubungannya dengan Sasuke, bukan Naruto, ia hanya lewat di hati pemuda beramut raven itu, ia sadar ternyata ia yang selama ini mengekang Sasuke, dengan alasan kecelakaan itu dan luka yang memang tak bisa hilang di bahu kirinya itu.

Cepat, ia berlari cepat menuju kekediaman Sasuke dan Naruto, ia tak ingin terlambat sedikitpun, dan menyesali semuanya, ia harus cepat. Namun tiba-tiba dari arah depannya ada sebuah sepeda motor menabraknya dan membuat ia terjungkal menghantam aspal, ia masih merapalkan kata 'maaf' dan juga 'Naruto'. Perlahan kesadarannya hilang. Bersama terbangnya puluhan merpati di areal tempatnya tertabrak.

%%%%%%%%

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"hn,kau Neji. "

"umm, begini Sasuke.. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…"

"apa? Katakan saja."

"tak bisa disini, ini privasi."

"tch, nanti saja kalu begitu. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas ini."

"kurasa ini lebih penting Sasuke. Perasaanku tak enak, sungguh. Kali ini tolong dengarkan aku."

"hn, baik. Kita ke belakang saja."

"baik, ayo" ujar Neji melangkah mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu….

%%%%%%%%

"nee, tousan Naru pergi, jaga diri baik-baik ya…"

"hiks.. hati-hati disana yan Naru chan, sering-sering kirimi Tousan surat ya?"

"hehe, tentu Tousan. Jaa, Naru pergi. Sayounara. hehe"

"tch, salah Naruchan, yang benar Ittekimasu"

"hehe, gomen, Tousan Ittekimasu!"

"itterashai, Naruchan.. hiks" ujar Minato melepas kepergian sang putra tercinta dibandara.

'tidak Tousan, yang Naru ucapkan itu yang benar….. Sayounara…' ujar si pemuda pirang dalam hati, yang kini menatap jauh sang ayah yang amsih berdiri dengan melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda pirang ini…

'sebelum ajal menjemput aku ingin mengabulkan satu keinginan kita dulu Suke Teme, doakan aku…' batinnya sambil menatap tanah lapang itu, tanah yang segera akan ia tinggalkan untuk selamanya,, hingga ajal menjemputnya sebentar lagi….

**Tsuzuku….**

**Hoalah "ku" update kilat lagi yuhui…..**

**Maaf kalau chap ini kependekan dan juga rada aneh….**

**Terimakasih telah berkunjung**

**Akhir kata **

**Jaa, neee….**


	8. Chapter 8

**I only need a world that has you in it….**

Rated: T for this chap

Main pair: Sasuke X Naruto,

Slight pair: Sasuke x Sakura, Gaara x Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Drama,Hurt/Comfort, Angst,

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting…. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo di chapter ini, #ojigi. Sungguh ini akibat kecerobohan "ku",,, "ku" harap masih berkenan membacanya ya…

Summary:

'Sasuke.. setelah 3 tahun akhirnya kau kembali, walaupun kini status kita sebagai saudara, tapi dengan kau disini itu sudah cukup bagiku, tetaplah seperti ini, disisiku menemani rasa sepi yang akau rasakan, temani aku disini, selamanya…'

#previews chapter

'Sebelum ajal menjemput aku ingin mengabulkan satu keinginan kita dulu Suke Teme, doakan aku…' batinnya sambil menatap tanah lapang itu, tanah yang segera akan ia tinggalkan untuk selamanya,, hingga ajal menjemputnya sebentar lagi….

''Ugh….'' Terdengar suara rintihan kecil seorang gadis bersurai pink yang kini terbaring di atas aspal, ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit, nyeri dan juga kaku. Mencoba untuk berdiri namun tak bisa, seolah ada batu besar yang tengah mengikat kakinya saat ini. Pikirannya terus melayang, tak dihiraukannya rasa sakit yang kini ia rasakan, ia terus berusaha bangkit, menggerakkan sendi-sendi ototnya yang kini dirasa seperti dipilin sekaligus ditarik, nyeri dan ngilu. Ia tak menyerah, ia dikejar waktu, secepatnya ia harus menuju kesana, ketempat pemuda itu, pemuda bersurai pirang yang menjadi sahabatnya selama ini, cepat, harus cepat, sebelum semua terlambat.

'Naru..to.. bisakah kau menungguku? Tolong tunggulah aku, aku mohon….' Ujarnya dalam hati, walaupun tubuh terasa sakit, namun entah semangat dari mana mungkin karena memikirkan pemuda itu dan tujuannya, akhirnya ia dapat berdiri walaupun masih terlihat kedua kakinya sedikit gemetar pertanda tak begitu kuat untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Perlahan gadis bersurai pink itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah kediaman seorang pemuda, semakin lama semakin cepat ia langkahkan kaki itu walaupun sakit yang menyerang makin terasa, namun ia tak menghentikannya. Sembari berlari dengan kondisi kaki yang lecet disana sini dan juga terlihat sedikit pincang, ia terus merapalkan nama seseorang, seolah-olah nama itu adalah sebuah mantra.

'Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…' nama itulah yang terus menemani setiap langkah kakinya. Pikirannya masih kalut, tak tenang, cemas, gelisah bercampur jadi satu, dadanya semakin sesak, tak kunjung juga ia sampai ditempat tujuan, padahal ia sudah berlari cukup lama dengan kondisi yang bisa dibilang tak biasa. Kediaman itu tak kunjung terlihat olehnya, seberapa jauh lagi ia harus berlari untuk sampai ketempat itu. Putus asa, mungkin itulah yang akan segera ia rasakan, namun ditepisnya kuat-kuat pikiran itu, ya, ia tak boleh menyerah sekarang, ia tak boleh membiarkan sahabat dan juga orang yang ia cintai terluka terlalu lama, terutama dia. Memikirkan hal itu, membuat semangatnya bertambah, larinya saat ini semakin cepat walaupun tak secepat biasanya, namun hanya sampai disinilah kecepatan lari maksimum yang ia punya dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Di lain tempat…..

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku bingung ingin mulai dari mana. Hm..?"

"Tsk.. cepatlah Neji. Jangan berbelit-belit."

"Maaf jika aku baru memberitahumu sekarang Sasuke, mungkin ini terlambat, tapi kurasa ini penting dan perlu kau ketahui."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu? Saat Sakura pertama kali datang ke Sekolah kita dan menemukanmu aku tak sengaja mendengarkannya. Beberapa hari setelah kalian bertemu, aku melihat Sakura sedang berbincang dengan Naruto…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengarkan dulu, aku belum selesai. Saat itu aku cukup kaget melihat mereka yang lumayan akrab, padahal Sakura adalah siswa baru dan ia juga adalah tunanganmu. Dan hal yang membuatku terkejut adalah ekspresi yang terlukis diwajah Naruto ada guratan penyesalan, kesedihan, dan juga sakit hati disana. Saat itu Sakura menceritakan semua hal yang ia ketahui tentangmu pada Naruto, semua hal saat kalian bersama, sebelum kau datang kemari. Ia menceritakan bagaimana kecelakaaan itu terjadi dan bagaimana seseorang itu meninggalkanmu, yang kuyakini seseorang itu adalah Naruto. Kurasa tak ada satu hal pun yang terlewat saat itu. Dan kau tahu? Setelah Sakura menceritakannya pada Naruto tepatnya beberapa hari sejak hari itu, ia terlihat seperti orang lain. Ia memang tersenyum dan bersikap seperti biasa, namun tetap ada yang kurang. Aku tak tahu itu apa, namun itulah yang kurasakan saat sekilas berbincang dengannya." Papar Neji pada Sasuke yang kali ini tak menatapnya.

"…" hening tak ada balasan dari Sasuke yang masih menatap langit diatasnya.

'Jadi ia sudah tahu ya?' batin Sasuke masih menerawang.

"Lalu, setelah kau mengatakannya padaku, apa yang kau harapkan?" ujarnya kini mengalihkan tatapannya pada Neji.

"Aku juga tak tahu, tapi perasaanku kali ini tak enak kawan, dan kurasakan mungkin ini ada hubungannya denganmu." Ujarnya balik menatap Sasuke.

"Sudahlah… Tak ada gunanya.. Semua sudah seperti ini, tak akan ada yang berubah…. Tak akan…" ujarnya terdengar sedikit lirih. Selesai ia mengatakan hal itu, ia beranjak pergi, melangkah perlahan namun masih memikirkan semua yang Neji katakana pada dirinya.

"….."

"Kurasa ada yang ingin kau katakan Sasuke… Matamu tak bisa berbohong saat ini…. Aku tahu itu.. Karena kau sahabatku… "ujar Neji pelan begitu melihat Sasuke menghilang dibalik pintu itu, meninggalkannya sendiri ditemani hembusan angin, namun tak juga menghilangkan kecemasan yang ia rasakan. Ia mendongak menatap langit yang tadinya masih biru, kini sebagian telah ditutupi awan….

Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq qqq

"Hha..haa..haa.. Naru.. hha…" ujar Sakura masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Akhirnya ia sampai ditempat tujuannya saat ini. Dilangkahkannya kaki kecilnya menginjak kediaman keluarga Namikaze, dengan tergesa-gesa ia menekan tombol dipintu bercat coklat itu. Ia menekan dengan membabi buta, membuat deretan suara yang terdengar memekakkan telinga. Beberapa menit menunggu namun tak jua ada tanda-tanda seseorang membukakan pintu. Rasa panik kini menjalari perasaannya, ia ingat akan sebuah kunci darurat yang terselip di bawah keset yang ia pijak. Dulu Sasuke sempat memberitahunya, jika tak ada yang membukakan pintu, ada sebuah kunci cadangan yang selalu diletakkan di bawah keset. Dan untungnya ia ingat akan hal itu. Secepat mungkin ia menyingkap keset dibawah kakinya, mengambil sebuah kunci berwarna perak, kemudian memasukkannya kelubang kunci.

Iapun memasuki rumah yang kini terlihat rapi, namun ia heran rumah itu kosong.

"Naru! Naru kau dimana?!" teriaknya di dalam rumah.

"…." Tak ada jawaban, pikirannya semakin tak karuan. Pikiran negative kini mulai membayangi.

"Naruto, jangan main-main. Keluarlah. Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan." Masih dengan teriakkannya ia mencari kesana kemari, mulai menggeledah setiap isi rumah itu. Nihil. Tak ada satupun jejak dari orang yang ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

'Kuso! Naru, dimana kau?! Oh Tuhan.. jangan bilang ia pergi. Tidak.. tidak. Ia tak boleh pergi. Aku harus menemukannya. Harus!' batinnya, kemudian ia ingat akan kamar Naruto yang terletak dilantai dua, secepatnya ia langsung menuju kesana dengan menyeret-nyeret kakinya yang tengah terluka dan keadaannya saat ini semakin parah dikarenakan ia memaksanya berlari.

Dibukanya perlahan pintu kamar itu, berdoa dalam hati semoga pemuda yang ia cari masih berada disana, dan saat ia masuk si pemuda akan mengagetkannya seperti biasa dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Naru?" serunya sambil membuka pintu perlahan. Kini pintu itupun telah terbuka lebar. Ia tersentak. Di depannya terlihat sebuah kamar yang rapi, bahkan sangat rapi dan anehnya barang-barang yang ada dalam kamar itu tertutupi oleh kain berwarna putih. Ia tahu, bahkan siapapun akan tahu jika melihat sebuah ruangan yang tertutupi kain putih, itu berarti sang penghuni telah meninggalkannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Ia menggeleng perlahan berusaha menepis pikiran bahwa pemuda yang ingin ia temui kini telah pergi, pergi entah kemana, tanpa meninggalkan apapun. Apapun, bahkan untuknya…

" … Naru.. Tidak… hiks.. hiks… NARUTO!" teriaknya berusaha melampiaskan semua yang ia rasakan pada sakit ditubuhnya dan juga rasa sesak yang semakin menjalar. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot kelantai, kedua kakinya sudah tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya, pandangan matanya kini mengabur, air mata yang tak ia harapkan kini mengalir, deras, lebih deras, sia sia, semua yang ia perjuangkan kini sia-sia. Ia terlambat, ternyata sang waktu telah mendahuluinya, dan tak memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk menang. Ia meraung, menangisi kekalahannya oleh sang waktu, menatap nanar kamar yang kini telah tertupi kain berwarna putih yang berkibar sedikit akibat terpaan angin dari lubang ventilasi diatas jendela itu.

"Hiks.. hiks… Naru.. kau tega.. Mengapa kau pergi tanpa menemuiku lebih dulu, padahal.. hiks, padahal ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan,, hiks.. tapi mengapa kau tak menungguku.. hiks.. Naru.. hiks.. Nar-" ucapannya terhenti, pandangannya ia alihkan pada sesuatu dibawah kaki meja yang sepertinya tak sengaja terjatuh dan kini terjepit diantara kaki meja dengan lantai. Penasaran, iapun melangkah mendekati kertas itu. Diambilnya perlahan, kemudian ia baca dengan teliti, kali ini ia semakin terkejut. Tangannya bergetar, tak habis pikir, mengapa dirasa bahwa hari ini ia benar-benar sial. Tangisannya kembali pecah, kali ini semakin deras, diremasnya kertas itu sekuat tenaga sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Di kertas itu, kertas yang ternyata adalah hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan dari seorang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto… di kertas itu tertera bahwa pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto ini tengah mengidap penyakit, penyakit yang tercetak dengan tinta berwarna merah bernama Alzheimer… Penyakit yang seharusnya hanya diderita orang dewasa dan bukannya pemuda pirang sahabatnya. Ia tak menyangka, sama sekali tak menyangka, Naruto, orang yang sangat ia sayangi sebagai sahabatnya itu, kini, kini ia tengah berjuang menghadapi penyakit mematikan itu, sendiri. Hatinya semakin sesak, ia tak menyangka sang sahabat mampu menyembunyikan semua ini darinya. Ia tak menyangka perasaannya sebelumnya terbukti, hal yang ia tak inginkan kini terjadi….

**Tsuzuku….**

**sebelumnya balas review dulu ya…^^**

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan: wah makasi udah merhatiin ini fic.. hahaha, "Ku" juga berpikiran yang sama, wkwkw…yapz terlalu, bahkan sangat keluar jalur.. wahh… ga apa-apa itu kritik yang bagus buat "Ku" lho… tapi makasi masih sempet ngasi kritik dan juga reviewnya ya… maunya sih kalau sempet ficnya "Ku" yang sebelum-sebelumnya mau tak remake lagi, xexexe.. tapi kalau ada waktu khukhukhu.. yosh makasi dorongannya heheh ^^**

**Blackxx: hehehe… makasi pujiannya…black-san..ga apa-apa,di review aja udah seneng bgt kok…. hehe.. makasi udah review and ngebaca ficnya "Ku"… ^^**

**Cappuciono'Kepo: wahh.. makasi atas pujiannya untuk ide-ide ficku xexe.. ^^ yapz, memang "Ku" rasa pembuatannya terburu-buru alasannya pas pembuatannya itu banyak feel yang bermekaran di hatinya "Ku"# plaak lebay makanya pas "Ku" buat jadi kebut-kebutan biar dapat aj tu feel, xexexe dan juga factor laptop yang sering disita ama anekinya "Ku" hiks. T^T. oke "Ku" usahain hehehe…ohoho, begitu yak… yaps "Ku" akan banyak cari pengalaman kalau begitu hehehe.. yaps sarannya sangat bermanfaat, makasi ya…^^**

**minni aria: ni udah lanjut hehe..^^ yoa, rasanya mau tak buat kayak gitu juga deh.. xexexe.. ya, pokoknya ditunggu aja ya.. hehehe… makasi udah review.**

**Maaf kalau chap ini kependekan dan juga rada aneh….**

**Terimakasih telah berkunjung**

**Akhir kata **

**Jaa, neee….**


	9. Chapter 9

**I only need a world that has you in it….**

Rated: T for this chap

Main pair: Sasuke X Naruto,

Slight pair: Sasuke x Sakura, Gaara x Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Drama,Hurt/Comfort, Angst,

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting…. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo di chapter ini, #ojigi. Sungguh ini akibat kecerobohan "ku",,, "ku" harap masih berkenan membacanya ya…

**Summary: **

'Sasuke.. setelah 3 tahun akhirnya kau kembali, walaupun kini status kita sebagai saudara, tapi dengan kau disini itu sudah cukup bagiku, tetaplah seperti ini, disisiku menemani rasa sepi yang akau rasakan, temani aku disini, selamanya…'

**#previews chapter**

Ia tak menyangka, sama sekali tak menyangka, Naruto, orang yang sangat ia sayangi sebagai sahabatnya itu, kini, kini ia tengah berjuang menghadapi penyakit mematikan itu, sendiri. Hatinya semakin sesak, ia tak menyangka sang sahabat mampu menyembunyikan semua ini darinya. Ia tak menyangka perasaannya sebelumnya terbukti, hal yang ia tak inginkan kini terjadi….

"Mosh mosh….?"

"…."

"Sakura?"

"Sas..hiks.. hiks…."

"Sakura? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hiks.. bisakah kau pulang? Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu.. pulanglah.. aku mohon.. hiks.."

"Baik, baik, aku pulang. Tunggu aku akan segera kesana."

"Cepa-"

'Tuut..Tuut..Tuuutttt..'

"lah, Sasuke… hiks…"

Sakura POV

Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Mengapa semuanya menjadi semakin sulit? Sungguh aku lelah, ia pergi dengan membawa semua lukanya, hanya meninggalkan kenangan pahit bagi kami disini.

Naru.. kemana sebenarnya dirimu pergi? Kau tahu? Kau tak memberiku kesempatan, bukankah aku sahabatmu? Bukankah dulu kau pernah berjanji akan membagi semuanya padaku? Tapi mengapa kini kau pergi? Dan juga kau tak memberikanku kesempatan untuk minta maaf, hanya sekedar permintaan maafpun tak kau biarkan aku mengucapkannya.

Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Sakitkah? He.. tentu saja bukan? Mungkin lebih sakit dari apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Tapi, mengapa kau sanggup? Bukankah sakit itu telah lama kau pendam, bertahun-tahun, apakah kau pernah membaginya, Naru? Apakah semua rasa sakit yang tak kutahu kutorehkan padamu kau telan begitu saja? Betapa jahatnya diriku bukan? Aku yang merebutnya darimu Naru, bukan kau… lalu sekarang, kau pergi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Katakan Naru.. aku butuh jawabanmu.. hiks.. hiks….

End Sakura POV

Sasuke POV

'Drrtt.. Drttt…' kulihat ponselku bergetar, sebuah panggilan dari Sakura. Tumben? Pikirku heran. Kuangkat, namun tak ada jawaban. Kupanggil namanya, hening sejenak kemudian ia menjawab. 'Deg' perasaanku mendadak tak enak, ia menangis. Menangis? Kenapa? Padahal ia tak pernah lagi menangis sejak saat itu, kutanyakan semua kecemasanku padanya. Namun ia hanya menjawab untuk menyuruhku segera pulang, secepatnya. Untuk apa? Perasaanku semakin tak tenang. Setelah ia mengucapkan itu, kumatikan ponselku kuraih tas dan juga jaketku kemudian aku berlari keluar, tak kuhiraukan suara Neji yang memanggilku. Aku berlari secepat mungkin.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sampai didepan rumah, langsung saja aku berlari kedalam, kuedarkan pandanganku namun aneh, tak kutemukan sosok yang kucari, kutajamkan pendengaranku. Dan, akupun mendengar suara isakan tangis dari lantai atas, tapi mengapa diatas? Heran, namun tetap kulangkahkan kakiku menuju keatas.

Sesampainya di atas, kulihat pintu kamar Naruto yang kini terbuka, kudekati perlahan dan suara isakan itu semakin terdengar jelas, ku panggil namanya, namun tiba-tiba aku tersentak…

"Saku…ra?" ujarku, kini yang kutatap didepan ku adalah kondisi kamar yang sangat rapi dan juga apa itu? Mengapa ada kain putih yang menutupi barang-barang dalam kamar itu? Lalu penghuninya, dimana gerangan penghuninya berada? Semua pertanyaan itu membayangi kepalaku. Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah dekat pintu yang telah terbuka, disana, Sakura tengah memandangku masih dengan air mata yang mengalir, tapi keadaannya membuatku khawatir, lihatlah luka-luka itu, lecet dimana- mana dan juga memar dan bengkak disekitar kaki. Aku hendak bersuara namun aku didahului olehnya.

"Naruto telah pergi." Ujarnya masih tetap menatapku. Aku bingung memang ada apa sebenarnya?

"Apa yang kau katakan? Dan ada apa dengan tubuhmu Saku-" ucapanku kembali terpotong.

"Sasuke, ia pergi. Pergi tanpa memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk minta maaf dan memperbaiki semuanya, ia pergi begitu saja, kau tahu ia menyembunyikan hal ini padaku, padamu dan mungkin juga pada yang lain. Aku bingung, kesal, kecewa, sedih, dan gelisah. Ia yang begitu aku sayangi, sahabatku yang mengerti diriku, namun aku mengecewakannya. Aku mengkhianatinya, aku merebut semuanya, hal yang berharga baginya, aku jahat Sas,,, aku jahat.. hiks.. hiks" paparnya padaku sambil menangis. Hanya sebagian yang aku bisa cerna di kepalaku, aku sangat yakin hal ini berkaitan dengan Naruto. Perasaanku kini semakin tak nyaman. Kudekati ia perlahan, kutanyakan lagi secara perlahan apa maksudnya. Sungguh otak pintar yang selama ini menjadi kelebihanku saat ini entah mengapa tak bisa kugunakan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau katakan barusan? Apa maksudmu dengan menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, dan juga apa yang sebenarnya tak kuketahui telah terjadi. Sakura jawab aku!" tak sengaja suaraku sedikit tinggi, kulihat ia kaget, namun ia kembali seperti tadi diam sebentar kemudian kembali bicara.

"Ia, ia mengidap Alzheimer. Dan sekarang ia pergi dengan membawa semua rasa sakit itu, aku tak tahu ia pergi kemana. Aku kemari bermaksud untuk menjelaskan semuanya, semua yang sebenarnya terjadi, antara kita, kau, aku dan Naruto. Tapi ia pergi, sebelum sempat aku bertemu dengannya. Terlambat, semuanya sudah terlambat, Sasuke. Untukku, dan juga untukmu… " ujarnya padaku, mendadak kakiku lemas, tanganku yang semula mencengkram bahunya kini merosot mencerna puluhan kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Apa katamu? Alzheimer? Siapa? Siapa yang mengidap penyakit itu? Katakan. Katakan!" kali ini aku tak dapat menahan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba meresapi dadaku.

"Naruto. Namikaze yang mencintaimu sampai saat ini. Ia yang mengidap penyakit itu" ujarnya memandang lurus ke kedua bola mataku.

Badanku semakin lemas, aku menggeleng, ya, sebagai seorang mahasiswa kedokteran tentu saja aku tahu apa itu Alzheimer, penyakit yang cukup mematikan walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama, namun tetap saja penyakit ini dapat merenggut nyawa seseorang, dan aku juga tahu sampai saat ini tak ada obat untuk penyakit ini, yang tak bisa aku bayangkan setahuku penyakit ini hanya diidap oleh orang tua dan bukan oleh seorang remaja, kecil kemungkinan diidap remaja, namun jika orang tua dari si remaja ada yang mengidap penyakit ini mungkin saja, itulah yang kutahu mengenai penyakit ini.

Kembali tak bisa kubayangkan, ia, Naruto, Dobe itu mengidap penyakit ini, sakit, dadaku sakit. Aku hanya bisa menatap tak percaya kearah Sakura, namun ia menyodorkan sebuah kertas padaku, dari kulitnya aku tahu kertas itu adalah kertas hasil pemeriksaan, tanganku bergetar, kubaca setiap huruf yang tertera dikertas itu, namanya, nama orang yang ternyata sampai saat ini masih mencintaiku itu tercetak tebal disana, aku menggeleng.

"Tidak… tidak.. Sakura.. ini bohong.. aku yakin ini tak benar.. ini palsu…" ujarku masih menggenggam surat itu dengan tangan gemetar, memandang Sakura yang juga memandangku seolah meyakinkan bahwa semua itu benar, dan aku harus menerima kenyataan itu.

"Itu benar Sas,, itu hasil keterangan Dokter.." ujarnya lemah.

"Tidak… tidak.. kita harus menanyakannya,, dimana? Dimana Naruto? Dimana dia? Kita harus menanyakannya langsung!"

"Sudah kukatakan ia pergi. Ia pergi meninggalkan kita. Aku tak tahu dimana ia sekarang."

"Bohong! Kau bohong Sakura! Kau bohong! Ia tak mungkin pergi! Ia masih disini, aku yakin. "

"CUKUP! Aku lelah Sas,, sudah kubilang, ia pergi. Kita terlambat. Sudah, hentikan.. aku tahu kau sedih tapi tolong, hentikan…hiks.."

"TIDAK! Aku akan mencarinya. Aku yakin Sakura ia masih disini, aku yakin, aku harus menemukannya. Harus!" seruku berusaha untuk berpikir, aku tak boleh diam saja, untuk kali ini aku ingin bahkan sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Akupun berdiri walaaupun badanku sedikit lemas tapi tak kuhiraukan, saat akan melangkahkan kakiku tak sengaja aku melihat sebuah benda yang cukup kukenal. Benda yang seharusnya ada padanya, benda yang dulu terpaksa aku belikan untuknya, benda hadiah pertama dariku untuknya, tapi benda itu kini ada disini, ada pada seorang gadis berambut pink. Mengapa? Mengapa bisa ada padanya?

"Sakura, darimana kau dapat benda itu?" kutanyakan hal itu pada Sakura sambil menunjuk benda yang kumaksud.

"Eh?.." ucapnya pelan mungkin heran, mendadak aku menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu padanya.

"Ah, ini aku menemukannya dulu sewaktu kita pertama kali bertemu di sekolah, benda ini tergeletak didekat pintu masuk karena unik jadi kuambil saja, aku tak tahu benda ini milik siapa."ujarnya padaku sambil mengangkat benda yang kini tergantung manis di ponselnya.

Aku kaget, itu berarti 3 tahun yang lalu? Mengapa?

"Itu milik Naruto." Ujarku pelan memastikan.

"Eh? A..apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung padaku.

"Benda itu milik Naruto." Ujarku pelan padanya, terdengar nada ketegasan dalam suaraku.

"Ta..tapi.. bagaimana mungkin sedangkan setelahnya aku tanyakan pada Naruto ia seolah tak mengenal—Oh Tidak, jangan bilang waktu itu ia.. ia melihat kita Sasuke? Ja.. jadi… " ujarnya perlahan masih bingung menatapku seolah-olah butuh penjelasan air mata kini mengalir lagi membasahi pipinya.

"….." aku diam berusaha mencerna semua yang Sakura katakan. Dan hal yang ia katakana itu, aku tahu semuanya bisa saja terjadi.

'Jadi, sikapnya sejak itu padaku berubah karena ini? Jadi ia melihatku dan Sakura saat itu, Sial!mengapa semuanya baru sekarang terungkap? Setelah semuanya kacau, Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial' rutukku dalam hati. Terbersit rasa penyesalan yang dalam hinggap didadaku. Sesak, membayangkan semua yang Naruto alami. Aku yang bodoh, aku yang terlalu mudah dikalahkan oleh rasa benci karena pengkhianatan darinya, kini apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan? Ia pergi. Tanpa memberikanku kesempatan. Seandainya waktu bisa diulang, aku ingin memulainya lagi, kali ini aku benar-benar berharap waktu terulang kembali, sehingga aku tak akan mengalami hal ini. Sakit, sakit karena ditinggalkan olehnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku hanya terdiam di dekat pintu itu, memandang kosong kearah tembok didepanku. Hatiku sesak, seolah-olah akan ada yang mencuat keluar, tapi apa? Air mataku pun tak bisa keluar, seolah membeku didalam,. Sakit…. Rasa yang beribu-ribu kali lebih sakit dari saat itu…. Saat ia meninggalkanku….

Kau bodoh Sasuke…..

Bodoh…..

End of Sasuke POV

**Tsuzuku….**

**Gimana? gimana? hmmm… ada yang berniat memberi kritik, saran, dukungan, pujian flame, bashing, atau apapun itu pada fic ini? silahkan-silahkan.. "Ku" siap menampung semuanya….**

**khukhukhukhu…**

**dan Terimakasih telah berkunjung**

**Akhir kata **

**Jaa, neee….**


	10. Chapter 10

**I only need a world that has you in it….**

Rated: T for this chap

Main pair: Sasuke X Naruto,

Slight pair: Sasuke x Sakura, Gaara x Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Drama,Hurt/Comfort, Angst, a little bit Mystery maybe =3

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting…. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo di chapter ini, #ojigi. Sungguh ini akibat kecerobohan "ku",,, "ku" harap masih berkenan membacanya ya…

**Summary: **

'Sasuke.. setelah 3 tahun akhirnya kau kembali, walaupun kini status kita sebagai saudara, tapi dengan kau disini itu sudah cukup bagiku, tetaplah seperti ini, disisiku menemani rasa sepi yang akau rasakan, temani aku disini, selamanya…'

**#previews chapter**

Hatiku sesak, seolah-olah akan ada yang mencuat keluar, tapi apa? Air mataku pun tak bisa keluar, seolah membeku didalam,. Sakit…. Rasa yang beribu-ribu kali lebih sakit dari saat itu…. Saat ia meninggalkanku….

Kau bodoh Sasuke…..

Bodoh…..

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" ujar Sakura yang melihat Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya melangkah menuju ke arah pintu.

"…." diam, Sasuke tak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura padanya. Ia hanya memandang kedepan, pikirannya masih kosong saat ini, dengan perlahan ia berjalan gontai keluar dari tempat itu, sembari meremas kertas yang tadi diserahkan Sakura padanya.

"Sasuke? Kau mau kemana?" ulang Sakura lagi padanya, berharap kali ini ada jawaban dari si pemuda yang ia cintai.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah, perlahan dibalikannya tubuhnya mengarah ke arah Sakura. Hanya menatap tak lebih, ia menatap lurus kedua bola mata itu, tak ada sesuatu yang ia ucapkan.

Sakura juga hanya memandangnya, ia dapat melihatnya, kini di bola mata hitam itu tersirat sebuah penyesalan yang mendalam, dan juga kesedihan. Mata itu tak lagi seperti sebelumnya, menatap orang lain dengan pandangan angkuhnya, hilang, semua yang ada disana hilang tersapukan sebuah kegelapan pekat yang mulai menjalari kedua bola mata itu perlahan.

"Jangan pergi, Sas.. " ujar Sakura kali ini masih menatap Sasuke.

"….." lagi, tak ada jawaban darinya. Dapat terlihat hanya sebuah gelengan kepala yang ia dapat, lalu perlahan pemuda itu membalikkan badannya melanjutkan lagi langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Jangan.. hiks.. jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.. hiks.." ujar Sakura kali ini pelan, menunduk menatap kondisi kedua kakinya yang masih lecet, menangis. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Sendiri, ia merasa kali ini ia benar-benar sendirian, orang tua, sahabat, bahkan kali ini pemuda yang ia cintaipun tak menemaninya. Dirasa Tuhan begitu tak adil padanya, semua yang ia sayangi dirampas, tak menyisakan satupun untuknya. Tangisnya semakin keras, ia meraung sekeras mungkin memanggil semua nama orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Setelahnya iapun pingsan, kali ini ia pasrah tak lagi mencoba melawan rasa sakit yang mendera, toh semua yang ia lakukan tak berguna, sia-sia saja, niat baiknya terhapus oleh sebuah keterlambatan karena sang waktu yang menyebabkan dua orang paling berharga dihidupnya pergi dan terluka, ini semua salah dirinya.. salahnya…

Sasuke POV

Hujan…

Langit…

Turun….

Kusandarkan punggungku ke salah satu sisi ayunan itu, kusandarkan beban kepalaku disana. Tatapanku masih menerawang jauh, kulihat didepan sana, dua orang anak laki-laki tengah bermai petak umpet. Yang satu berambut hitam, dan yang satunya lagi berambut coklat, padahal hujan sedang turun saat ini, namun keduannya masih asyik bermain disana, asyik dengan dunia kecil mereka, sebuah senyuman lebar terlukis di wajah bocah berambut hitam itu. Bocah itu tersenyum, tersenyum melihat temannya yang kini kalah karena ia dengan cepat ditemukan oleh si bocah bersurai hitam itu. Kegiatan kedua bocah itu terganggu oleh suara seruan seseorang wanita yang kulihattengah berlari menghampiri mereka dengan membawa payung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ditengah hujan begini? ayo pulang, nanti kau sakit." ujar wanita itu kepada mereka, lebih tepatnya kepada bocah berambut hitam itu.

Sepertinya bocah berambut hitam itu tak ingin meninggalkan temannya disana, terlihat ia akan menarik lengan kanan bocah berambut coklat itu. Namun, pergerakannya terhenti ketika wanita yang kurasa adalah ibunya langsung menggendong bocah berambut hitam itu kedalam pelukannya. Bocah itu sedikit memberontak di gendongan sang ibu, dan si bocah berambut coklat hanya memandang bocah berambut hitam itu dengan senyum seolah berkata 'Aku baik-baik saja, pulanglah.' Ia hanya terdiam memandangi bocah berambut hitam yang kini perlahan sudah berada cukup jauh darinya. Diam mematung di tempat itu, tunggu! Apa itu? Dan kini dari tempatku saat ini aku dapat melihat ada sesuatu bening yang mengalir di sebelah pipi chubby bocah itu. Aku tahu itu bukan air hujan, itu lebih mirip seperti air… mata?

Bocah itu menangis, tapi apa yang tengah ia tangisi?

Dan untuk apa ia menangis?

Pertanyaan itu terlintas dikepalaku, mengapa aku merasa saat ini aku tengah melihat Naruto kecil yang menangis? Dan mengapa dadaku bertambah sesak?

Bocah itu, bocah itu mirip denganku dan juga Naruto.

Perlahan, aku melihat bibir bocah itu bergerak, mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi apa? Aku tak bisa mendengar apapun. Suara hujan yang turun semakin deras ini menghalangiku.

Bocah itu berbalik, ia kaget menatapku. Mungkin ia mengira tak ada orang lain selain dia disini. Perlahan iapun melangkah mendekatiku yang masih terduduk di sebuah ayunan di taman bermain itu.

"Kakak? Kakak ceding apa dicini?" ujarnya padaku, ia sudah berada di hadapanku saat ini.

Dari jarak sedekat ini aku bisa melihat matanya yang agak memerah, tebakanku tadi benar, rupanya ia menangis. Kedua bola mata itu kini memandangku lurus.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa, Dan kau bocah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujarku padanya, mensejajarkan pandangan mata kami.

"Tadi aku belmain belcama cahabatku, tapi balu caja ia dijemput." ujarnya membalas pertanyaanku. kini ia berusaha naik kesalah satu ayunan yang ada disampingku. Kedua kakinya yang masih pendek berusaha menggapai ayunan itu. Melihatnya yang agak kesusahan naik kesana, akupun ingin membantu, namun ia tolak. Katanya ia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Cukup kaget karena bocah sekecil itu ingin melakukan sesuatu yang masih susah untuknya. Tak berapa lama akhirnya ia bisa menaiki ayunan itu. Kali ini ia tersenyum, senyum yang menawan, karena sudah berhasil menaiki ayunan itu.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak pulang juga bocah?" ucapku membuka pembicaraan.

"…." hening ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku takut kalau pulang.." ujarnya kini dengan nada yang terdengar lirih.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran padanya.

"Jika aku pulang, aku takut melupakannya, kata ibuku, aku ini olangnya cepat lupa, makanya aku takut pulang. Aku takut kalau nanti aku melupakannya. Nanti kalau aku melupakannya, aku bica bica akan dibencinya. aku ngga mau kalau halus dibencinya. Dia olang yang paling penting bagiku" ujarnya padaku.

Mendengar jawaban darinya, aku seperti melihat bahwa Narutolah yang mengatakannya padaku, mengatakan ketakutan yang ia rasakan. Aku tersentak, pikiranku kini beralih lagi pada Naruto, memikirkannya yang entah berada dimana, dan bagaimana ia menahan semua rasa sakit, kegelisahan dan juga ketakutan yang mungkin ia rasakan saat ini, sendiri..

Sesak, lagi lagi sesak di dadaku bertambah..

Hujan masih terus mengguyur namun aku enggan untuk beranjak dari sana mungkin juga dengan bocah disampingku ini.

"Mungkin dia tak akan melupakanmu." ujarku padanya memberi tanggapan atas pernyataan yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Aku juga ngga tau kakak, hanya caja pelacaanku celalu khawatil kalau aku pulang. Tapi kalau ia melihatku cepelti ini, ia juga pacti mengkhawatilkanku, aku juga ngga mau membuatnya jadi khawatil. Aku ngga mau ia tahu kalau aku ini celing lupa. Coalnya aku cudah banyak melepotkannya kakak. " ujarnya lirih, sembari menatap tanah di bawah kakinya saat ini yang tergenang air hujan.

"Tapi, suatu saat nanti iapun pasti tahukan." ujarku padanya, kali ini aku yang menatapnya.

"Tetap caja kakak, caat ini aku ngga mau ngelepotinnya, ia cudah banyak cekali membantuku, cebenalnya aku ini cangat nakal padanya, tapi ia tetap mau menelimaku, jadi ini caja lacanya cudah cukup. Aku tidak menghalapkan yang lebih. cuatu caat itu, biallah jadi cuatu caat, yang penting adalah cekalang. ne, kakak mengeltikan?" ujarnya padaku menatapku lurus dengan kedua bola matanya yang sepintas di kedua bola mata bocah itu ada sedikit gurat kesedihan yang terpancar disana.

Aku hanya diam, diam merespon ucapan sang bocah. Dalam hati aku berpikir, mungkinkah ini juga yang Naruto rasakan, dan mungkinkah ia juga akan melakukan hal seperti ini untukku?

"Ne, kakak juga apa tidak belniat pulang?" ujarnya mengagetkan diriku dari pemikiran-pemikiran yang tengah melintas di benakku.

"Tidak, kakak sudah nyaman disini. Kakak ingin menikmati ini sebentar lagi." ujarku kini mengalihkan pandanganku menatap langit.

"Ne, aku temani ya.." ujarnya padaku.

"Hn…" balasku.

Lumayan lama kami berdiam diri ditengah guyuran hujan ini, anehnya aku tak merasakan adanya butiran-butiran air yang menyentuh kulitku saat ini, semua seakan mati rasa. Naruto, dia apakah juga tengah merasakan hujan ini saat ini? pikirku membayangkan Naruto.

"Ne, kakak… kalau kakak ingin menangic menagic caja, aku tak akan mengganggu kakak.." ujarnya tiba-tiba padaku.

Akupun menatapnya heran seolah ia tahu apa yang saat ini tengah kubutuhkan. Aku ingin menjawab perkataanya, tapi, belum juga aku mengucapkan satu kata, kurasakan ada aliran hangat mengalir dipipiku. Tersentak, itu adalah air mataku. Air mata yang kini dengan seenaknya menerobos keluar. Aku heran, padahal tadi saat aku berada di kamar Naruto, aku tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun air mata, tapi mengapa sekarang…

"Kata ibuku, kalau belcedih baik itu laki-laki atau wanita menangic itu lebih baik dali pada dipendam dalam hati. Jadi, ngga ada calahnya kalau kakak menangis.." ujarnya menatapku seolah tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.

"…." hening, aku tak menjawab pernyataan-pernyataan yang ia keluarkan, aku hanya bisa menatapnya heran, bingung dan sedikit takjub, bocah sekecil dirinya bisa mengerti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini.

"Menangislah kakak, kelualkan caja cemuanya, cetelah itu, bangkit, lakukan apa yang menulut kakak halus dilakukan." ujarnya padaku sambil tersenyum, penekanan setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan seolah memberikan semangat padaku.

Aku hanya menatapnya kagum, betapa beruntungnya kedua orang tua anak ini punya anak seperti dirinya.

Aku membalas perkataan bocah itu dengan senyuman, senyuman yang kali ini baru bisa kutunjukkan lagi, dan kali ini kutunjukkan untuk bocah ini.

"Terimakasih.." ujarku tulus pada bocah itu. Ia tersenyum semakin lebar. Kemudian aku segera mengeluarkan ponselku, kutekan beberapa nomor yang sudah kuhapal, nomor ayah tiriku. Kutekan panggilan 'Call' saat ini hanya ialah sumber informasiku satu-satunya.

'Tuutt.. .. Klik'

"Dengan Minato disini." Jawab suara diseberang.

"Paman ini aku Sasuke, Paman dimana? Bisa aku bicara dengan Paman? Ini penting." ujarku pada Paman Minato oarng yang tengah aku hubungi saat ini.

Disaat aku melakukan panggilan dengan Paman Minato, Bocah itu melemparkan senyum tulusnya padaku kemudian ia menghilang bersama angin yang berhembus, sebelumnya bocah itu sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi aku tak mendengar apa itu karena aku tengah sibuk berbicara dengan Paman Minato.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku memutus sambungan telepon itu, akupun berbalik, tapi tak lagi kudapatkan bocah itu duduk diatas ayunannya, hanya ada beberapa daun yang terbang diiringi hujan yang semakin reda. Akupun berpikir mungkin ia sudah pulang. Lalu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke kantor Paman Minato, sebelum itu aku sempat mendengar suara bocah itu yang menyuruhku untuk tetap berjuang..

'Terimakasih' batinku, kutujukan ucapan itu padanya…

End Sasuke POV

Setelah ia pergi meninggalkan taman itu, sebuah kertas koran lusuh terbang kesana dan terjatuh tepat di ayunan yang tadi diduduki oleh bocah itu. Di kertas itu tertulis,"Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut coklat ditemukan tewas terbunuh oleh sekawanan penculik anak-anak. Korban yang mengidap penyakit lupa ingatan ini sebelumnya terlihat di sekitar areal sekolah, namun diduga karena penyakitnya yang kambuh, ia dengan mudah di tangkap oleh para penculik. Bocah ini sempat disekap sebelum ia dibunuh dan dari hasil visum terdapat tindak kekerasan seksual ditubuh bocah yang masih berusia sekitar 6 tahun ini. Dan disaku bajunya terselip sebuah kertas kata 'Maaf' entah ditujukan untuk siapa. Keluarga dan juga orang terdekatnya tak menduga hal ini terjadi pada bocah yang akan menginjak bangku sekolah dasar ini."

Dan dipojok kanan atas berita singkat itu terdapat foto sang bocah tengah memeluk sebuah boneka bersama seorang bocah berambut hitam disampingnya, menampakkan senyum yang sangat menawan.

Angin berhembus membawa potongan kertas itu terbang seiring hujan yang semakin reda.

"Berjuanglah kakak, cemoga kakak tidak tellambat" ujar sesosok bayangan transparan yang melihat kepergian Sasuke dari taman itu, menampakkan senyuman yang sama dengan yang di foto itu.

**Tsuzuku….**

**Gimana? gimana? hmmm… ada yang berniat memberi kritik, saran, dukungan, pujian flame, bashing, atau apapun itu pada fic ini? silahkan-silahkan.. "Ku" siap menampung semuanya….**

**khukhukhukhu…**

**Bagian paling bawah kok rada-rada jadi ke mystery yak? wah otak udah ga bener nih fufuuffu**

**oke balas review dikit ya:**

**son sazanami: wah, maaf kalau kependekan,, pas itu lagi ga ada mood tapi ad aide.. hehe#Plak ngeles lagi.. oh ya makasi udah review ya..^^**

**Dobe Hilang: hehe.. ia kerasa juga kok, soalnya pas itu masih terburu-buru kayak lagi dikejar kejar. xexe.. yaps kalau masalah typo "Ku" juga heran padahal udah tak baca ulang tapi pas di update masih juga ada.. chk, kesel sendiri jadinya.. yapz, ini udah mulai buat kerangkanya dulu pas lagi ada mood hehe.. ga apa-apa kok, saran n basa basi yang membantu.. khukhukhu.. makasi juga udah review ya… xexe XD**

**neko-tan: yaps mulai 2 chap itu memang sengaja tak bwt sedih hehe.. waah.. kalau itu, oke deh, "Ku" usahain XD, yosh ni udah update ^^, hmmm.. ga terlalu jauh sih rasanya dri chap final. hehe yak. ditunggu aja. makasi udah review.. ^^**

**mgizumaki: jujur "Ku" baca yang chap 7 itu baru nyesek bagt #curcol, xexe lebih baik minta izin dulu ama Sasuke #nglirik Sasuke. takutnya nanti di chidori kalau ngambil Naruto sembarangan xexexe**

**yosh semua reviewnya udah "Ku" balas…..**

**Ditunggu ya lanjutannya dan Terimakasih telah berkunjung**

**Akhir kata **

**Jaa, neee….**


	11. Chapter 11

**I only need a world that has you in it….**

Rated: T for this chap

Main pair: Sasuke X Naruto,

Slight pair: Sasuke x Sakura, Gaara x Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Drama,Hurt/Comfort, Angst,

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting…. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo di chapter ini, #ojigi.

**Summary: **

'Sasuke.. setelah 3 tahun akhirnya kau kembali, walaupun kini status kita sebagai saudara, tapi dengan kau disini itu sudah cukup bagiku, tetaplah seperti ini, disisiku menemani rasa sepi yang akau rasakan, temani aku disini, selamanya…'

**#previews chapter**

"Berjuanglah kakak, cemoga kakak tidak tellambat" ujar sesosok bayangan transparan yang melihat kepergian Sasuke dari taman itu, menampakkan senyuman yang sama dengan yang di foto itu.

Bodoh…..

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Entahlah, aku tak begitu ingat apa yang kulakukan beberapa hari ini."

"Kalau begitu, datanglah nanti ke tempatku, aku akan memeriksamu sekali lagi."

"Baiklah."

Kututup sambungan telepon dari dokter yang mengurusku selama aku berada disini, Tsunade. Seorang dokter yang diperkenalkan padaku oleh Jiraiya sensei sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sudah setahun sejak aku pergi meninggalkan kota itu, dan selama itu pula penyakitku beberapa bulan terakhir ini sering kambuh, kata Tsunade baasan aku harus segera menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit, tapi aku menolak, aku belum siap dan belum ingin berada di sana. Masih belum, aku masih belum boleh berada ditempat itu, moment yang aku kumpulkan masih kurang, aku masih ingin mencari lebih banyak lagi. Aku tak boleh menyerah sekarang. Setiap harinya aku menekankan motivasi itu dalam diriku, aku masih bisa dan aku pasti bisa mengumpulkan beberapa moment lagi.

Dan sekarang aku tengah berada di Negara Perancis, sudah sekitar 3 bulan aku berada disini, Negara yang sengaja kupilih karena aku ingin mengumpulkan banyak kenangan di kota ini, kenangan sebelum nanti aku pergi. Sebelumnya aku tinggal berpindah-pindah dari satu negara ke negara yang lain, dari satu kota ke kota lain, menikmati berbagai macam keindahan tempat-tempat yang ada di dunia ini dan mengabadikan setiap moment yang bisa kudapat, menyimpannya dalam sebuah kotak dengan berbagai tulisan tanganku didalamnya. Hal yang bisa mengingatkan aku walaupun kemungkinannya sangat kecil yang akan aku gunakan suatu hari nanti jika ajal sudah mendekatiku.

Aku menjadikan alasan meneruskan kuliah di salah satu universitas terkenal di Perancis untuk bisa pergi dari kota itu dan itulah yang kukatakan pada tousan sebulan sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun, aku tidak benar-benar langsung pergi ke sana, aku memang sempat mengajukan surat permohonan beasiswa ke Negara ini, dan suratkupun diterima dari pihak universitas disana, namun itu sebelum aku tahu bahwa aku mengidap penyakit ini. Dan setelah aku tahu, kurasa aku tak akan bisa untuk melanjutkan kuliahku lagi.

Alasan sebenarnya pengajuan besiswa keluar negeri itu karena aku ingin menghindari dia untuk sementara waktu, untuk bisa menata lagi hatiku kembali agar ketika aku bertemu dengannya setidaknya aku bisa memberikan senyum tulusku padanya, namun sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain, umurku sudah tak panjang lagi, hanya sampai disini batasku dengannya, seperti benang kapas yang dengan sekali tarikan akan putus, seperti itulah aku.

Jiraiya sensei sudah menyuruhku agar aku dirawat dirumah sakit, setidaknya bisa memperlambat perkembangan penyakitku, itulah yang ia katakan padaku. Tapi, kurasa hal itu tak ada gunanya, biarkanlah penyakit ini tetap seperti ini, aku tak ingin memperlambat ataupun mempercepatnya, jika memang sudah waktunya maka itulah akhir hidupku, akan tetap saja bukan? Hanya saja waktunya yang berbeda.

Sebenarnya akupun akhir-akhir ini merasa bersalah pada orang-orang yang berada disekitarku, aku selalu merepotkan mereka, sangat merepotkan malah, terutama pada Tsunade baasan. Aku juga tak mengerti, kadang-kadang aku menemukan diriku berada ditempat yang sepertinya kukenal tapi tak ada dalam memori dikepalaku, tak bisa mengingat nama-nama orang yang beberapa bulan ini akrab denganku, sering tersesat, sering melupakan barang-barangku, dan juga sudah beberapa kali ketika ayahku menghubungiku aku tak mengenal suaranya dan juga nomor yang tertera di layar ponselku, namun aku mengingatnya lagi setelah beberapa jam kemudian.

Ada satu yang ingin aku katakana, satu hal yang sangat kutakuti saat ini. Bukannya aku takut akan kematian, namun aku takut, sangat takut jika semua memori berhargaku ini akan hilang, memori tentang ayah dan ibuku, teman-temanku, sahabat-sahabatku, guru-guruku, tetangga-tetanggaku, dan juga memoriku tentangnya. Setiap aku mengingat rasa takut ini, bisa dipastikan aku pasti menangis, bukan mauku memiliki penyakit ini, dan juga bukan mauku jika suatu hari nanti aku benar- benar kehilangan hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupku, memori. Siapa orang yang ingin kehilangan semua kenangannya bersama orang-orang yang ia kasihi, hanya karena sebuah penyakit seperti ini. Aku membayangkan ketika nanti aku akan mati nanti tak ada satu memoripun yang akan aku ingat. Jika boleh memilih aku tak ingin mati tanpa bisa mengingat apapun. Hanya itu yang ingin aku negosiasikan dengan Tuhan, dan itupun adalah hal yang sangat tak mungkin bukan?

'Nee, Suke san masih ingatkah padaku' batinku saat ini, kusandarkan punggungku di sisi salah satu jendela di apartementku menatap jalanan yang saat ini ramai, orang-orang berkeliaran dibawah sana, ditengah hawa dingin saat ini. Pandanganku beralih kepada salah satu mahkluk dibawah sana, orang yang tadi kupikirkan. Astaga!

Kukerjap-kerjapkan mataku, penglihatanku masih jelas aku tak memiliki penyakit mata selama ini setauhuku jika tak salah, tapi sosok yang kini memanggul tas berwarna hitam dan menggunakan coat panjang berwarna biru dongker dengan rambut ravennya dan juga kulit putihnya.

"Sasuke!" pekikku dengan suara kecil, kututup mulutku, tanganku bergetar, kaki ku lemas tak kuat lagi menopang berat tubuhku, air mataku tiba-tiba mengalir, nafasku terasa tercekat diudara, aku terduduk di beranda memegangi dadaku dengan sebelah tangan, entah kenapa perasaan dalam dadaku berkecamuk, senang, bahagia, kaget, sedih, benci, kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Tiba-tiba kurasakan kepalaku berdenyut sakit, serasa dipukul dengan menggunakan beratus-ratus martil, kupegangi dengan kedua tanganku masih dengan arah pandangan kebawah sana. Rasa sakit dikepalaku semakin keras, kualihkan pandanganku pada benda bewarna orange didekat sisi jendela diseberangku.

"Tsu..nade baa..san," gumamku pelan, masih dengan tangan memegangi kepalaku dan satunya terjulur menggapai ponselku.

"Ta..suke..te, baasan.. ittai…" gumamku lagi, pandanganku semakin berkunang-kunang, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ponsel itu kugapai.

Setelah kudapat, kutekan tombol panggilan darurat yang terhubung langsung dengan Tsunade baasan, selanjutnya aku sudah tak ingat apa-apa lagi, gelap semua yang terlihat kini gelap.

'Inikah akhir hidupku saat ini?' batinku sebelum aku benar-benar tenggelam dalam gelapnya dasar kegelapan.

Konoha..

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Besok, jisan."

"Baiklah, satu pesanku hati-hatilah disana, walaupun kau bukan anak kandungku tapi aku masih punya tugas menjagamu disini, dan tolong bawa dia kembali kesini, Sasuke."

"Hn. Aku mengerti, jisan."

"Tidurlah."

"Hn."

"Oyasumi, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"….."

'Aku akan segera menemukanmu, Naru dobe.'

PRANG!

"Eh?" ujar Tsunade terkejut saat menemukan vas bunga yang berada diatas mejanya terjatuh dan pecah. Raut wajahnya menunjukan kecemasan, aka nada sesuatu buruk yang segera terjadi batinnya. Belum sempat ia membereskan pecahan-pecahan keramik dari vas itu, ponselnya berdering. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ke meja dimana ponselnya berada, diambilnya sesaat kedua keningnya berkerut sebelum ia menggumamkan nama "Naruto" dan kemudian mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa bocah?"

"…"

"Bocah?"

"…"

"Hoe! NARUTO!" jeritnya kemudian karena orang yang berada diseberang sana tak kunjung membalas. Ia semakin cemas, pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi lagi pada orang yang ia panggil "Bocah" itu, seketika itu juga ia menutup sambungan telepon itu dan secepat yang ia bisa mengambil kunci mobil beserta tasnya berlari menuju ke parkiran dan melajukan mobilnya kea rah tempat tinggal sang bocah. Selama perjalanan ia terus mengumpat, mengoceh, mengomel dan sebagainya.

"Kuso! Bocah itu, apa lagi yang terjadi padanya kali ini, tsk."

10 menit kemudian….

TOK TOK TOK

"Naruto! Buka pintunya ini aku Tsunade."

"Kuso!"

Ia kemudian mencari sebuah kunci cadangan yang kalau tak salahia letakkan dibawah keset, dan untungnya kunci itu masih disana, diambilnya kemudian di bukanya pintu itu.

Ia melangkah dengan sangat tergesa memasuki ruangan itu, mencari sosok berambut pirang dan berkulit tan kecoklatan.

"NARUTO!" pekiknya ketika melihat yang ia cari tengah terbaring disalah satu sisi jendela.

"Hoi! Naruto bangun! Naruto! Kuso!" diambilnya ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Tuut..Tuut..Tuu – cklek

"Tsunade?"

"Cepat dating ke apartemen Naruto sekarang juga! Aku membutuhkan tenagamu segera."

"Ba—baik, tunggu aku."

CKLEK Tuut—tuutt –tuutt…

'Cepatlah Jiraiya, aku mohon cepatlah,' batinnya sambil memeluk tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Apakah kau sudah sampai?"

"Ya, aku tiba tadi sore."

"Sasuke, satu permintaanku, tolong bawa dia pulang ya?"

"Tentu, jisan."

"Bawa dia kembali dengan senyumannya ya, aku mohon."

"Pasti. Aku pasti akan membawanya pulang."

"Arigatou, Sasuke."

"Hn."

'Aku pasti akan membawanya pulang kembali jisan, pasti,' ujarnya dalam hati. Ditengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang semakin sore, matahari yang hampir tenggelam pertanda malam akan segera dating. Tapi entah mengapa perasaannya saat ini tak nyaman.

'Semoga tak akan terjadi hal buruk padamu, Dobe,' ujarnya masih dalam hati, melangkahkan kakinya lurus menggenggam sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan sebuah alamat dengan tinta yang berwarna biru, alamat seseorang yang tengah ia cari selama setahun ini. Sosok yang ia rindukan dan juga yang ia cintai. Kekasih hatinya…

"Kenapa bisa begini?"

"Aku juga tak tahu, tiba-tiba saja ia kudapatkan tergeletak didekat jendela."

"Penyakitnya sudah semakin parah, entah sampai kapan ia akan bertahan, kemungkinan terburuk jika ia sadar nanti ia tak akan ingat apapun, baik itu tentang dirinya sendiri ataupun orang lain. Tapi jika ia terus seperti ini, kemungkinan kecil ia akan bisa bertahan."

"Apakah benar-benar tak ada jalan lain?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Aku ingin menolongnya tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan kecuali memperlambat penyebaran penyakitnya."

"Kenapa harus dia?"

"Jangan tanyakan padaku."

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi Tsunade Sensei, ini buku dari pasien yang tadi anda bawa, terselip didalam kantung bajunya." Ujar seorang perawat sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku kecil berwarna orange pada Tsunade.

"Arigatou." ujar Tsunade setelah mengambil buku itu dari tangan perawat itu.

"Apa itu?" ujar seorang lagi, berambut putih dan mempunyai tato berwarna merah di pipinya – Jiraiya – yang kini duduk disamping Tsunade.

"Entahlah, buku ini punya bocah itu," ujarnya sambil mengamati buku yang berada ditangannya.

"Buka saja, mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting didalamnya," ujar Jiraiya.

"…" Tsunade kemudian membuka buku itu dan mulai membaca beberapa tulisan yang tertera disana, semakin lama ekspresi wajah Tsunade berubah.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" ujar Jiraiya penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak terlalu mengerti. Tapi setelah aku membacanya kurasa ia sudah tau hari ini akan terjadi," ujarnya dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan rasa keterkejutannya, kecemasannya, dan prihatinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" ujar Jiraiya masih belum jelas.

"Di buku ini, ia mencatat semua hal-hal yang ia pikirkan. Dan dua halaman dari belakang, ia menyebutkan bahwa jika suatu hari nanti seorang datang mencarinya dan juga apabila nanti ia sudah mencapai batasnya, kita diminta untuk tidak memberitahukan apapun mengenai keadaannya pada orang itu, " ujar Tsunade.

"Begitu ya.." gumam Jiraiya masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar

"Lalu, ia juga mengatakan tolong berikan kotak berwarna cokelat yang berada di laci almarinya ketika saat saat terakhirnya datang, karena disana terdapat harta berharganya," lanjut Tsunade

Jiraiya hanya bisa membulatkan mata mendengar ucapan dari dokter yang merupakan sahabatnya itu.

"A..apa.. yang harus kita lakukan?" ujar Tsunade menatap Jiraiya

Jiraiya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan lagi.

"Bocah itu, aku tak ingin ia mengalami semua ini."

"Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, kau maupun aku tahu itu. Kita hanya bisa melihatnya dan memberikan bantuan untuknya hanya itu."

"Tapi…"

"TSUNADE SENSEI!" terdengar sebuah teriakan dari luar ruangan itu.

"Ada apa?!" ujar Tsunade sedikit terkejut. Diletakkannya buku kecil itu diatas meja kerjanya, kemudian menghampiri perawat yang tadi memanggilnya, bersama Jiraiya.

"Sensei, pasien itu sudah sadar." Ujar perawat itu.

"Apa?! Baik kita ke kamarnya sekarang. Ayo!" ujarnya kemudian berlari menuju keruangan sang pasien.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Begitu sampai didepan ruangan itu mereka kembali dikejutkan dengan sesuatu. Sosok yang kini terbaring di ruangan serba putih itu, membuka matanya namun yang membuat mereka kaget adalah di kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru itu tak lagi memancarkan kehidupan, kosong seperti sebuah boneka, tanpa jiwa.

"Na..ruto,"ujar Tsunade kemudian melangkah mendekati ranjang pasien.

"Na.. ruto," ujarnya sekali lagi, berharap ada tanggapan dari sang pasien namun nyatanya sosok itu hanya terdiam tanpa ada respon apapun, menatap kearah langit-langit kamar.

"Naruto!" kali ini ia meninggikan suaranya, berharap ia memberikan sedikit respon dari panggilan itu, namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Na.. ruto, hiks,, hiks.. NARUTO!" emosinya meluap yang sejak tadi ditahan kini akhirnya ia keluarkan. Ia tak menyangka bocah yang selama berbulan-bulan terus meneriakinya dengan suara khasnya itu kini tak ada lagi, hanya sosoknya saja yang mirip namun isinya lain, sosok yang kini berada dihadapannya bukanlah Naruto yang ia kenal selama setahun ini, bukan pemuda yang bodoh yang terus meneriakinya ketika menyuruhnya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan ataupun pengobatan, bukan, sosok ini bukan pemuda itu.

Di ruangan Tsunade…

Buku kecil berwarna orange itu terbuka perlahan tertiup angin yang berasal dari jendela yang terbuka, berhenti pada sepuluh halaman terakhir dimana dibawah halaman itu tertulis tipis, "Aku ingin melihatmu sekali saja, sebelum aku kehilangan semuanya, aishiteiru yo, sayounara".

**Tsuzuku….**

**Hola hola hola hoo~ ~**

**Yeeiy ku datang lagi, maaf yan updatenya lama. Ku masih sibuk urusan kuliah hehehe kyyaaa ngeles #ditabok pake bakul nasi hohoho**

**Oke balas review dulu dikit hehe**

**BlackXX: hehehe arigatou black san, ini sdh ku lanjutin.. makasih sdh mereview.. ^^**

**Devilluke ryu shin: wah, kalau itu sih ku juga blom tau pasti mau di bawa kemana~ *kok kaya lagu ya? Masih bingung enaknya mau dgimanain nasibnya naru hehe, ya semoga saja harapannya shin san terkabul hehe, makasi udah review ^^**

**Guest: hehe makasi, wah ga jamin ya.. hehe makasih udah review, ini udah lanjut kok.**

**Chooteisha yori: makasih ^^ yaps, yah itu ku masih belajar, maaf kalau eydnya amburadul hehe, yosh makasih udah review, ini udah dilanjut ^^**

**Maaf ya kalau chap ini ceritanya jadi aneh, dan mengenai penyakit Alzheimer itu aku kurang tau gimana cirri-ciri detail pengidapnya, jadi mungkin disini agak kurang pas sama kenyataannya, ku terlalu mendramatisir, hehe tapi ku harap masih ada yang mau mereview fic ini, terimakasih….**

**Akhir kata **

**Jaa, neee….**


	12. Chapter 12

**I only need a world that has you in it….**

Rated: T for this chap

Main pair: Sasuke X Naruto,

Slight pair: Sasuke x Sakura, Gaara x Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Drama,Hurt/Comfort, Angst,

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting…. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo di chapter ini, #ojigi.

**Summary: **

'Sasuke.. setelah 3 tahun akhirnya kau kembali, walaupun kini status kita sebagai saudara, tapi dengan kau disini itu sudah cukup bagiku, tetaplah seperti ini, disisiku menemani rasa sepi yang akau rasakan, temani aku disini, selamanya…'

**#previews chapter**

Di ruangan Tsunade…

Buku kecil berwarna orange itu terbuka perlahan tertiup angin yang berasal dari jendela yang terbuka, berhenti pada sepuluh halaman terakhir dimana dibawah halaman itu tertulis tipis, "Aku ingin melihatmu sekali saja, sebelum aku kehilangan semuanya, aishiteiru yo, sayounara".

"Na—na—ruto, ayo makan," ujar seorang suster berambut biru keunguan itu pada sosok pemuda pirang didepannya, ia yang kini memandang suster didepannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"….." hening, sosok itu sama sekali tak menjawab permintaan dari suster tersebut.

"A—ayolah, Naru, bu—bukalah bi—birmu se—seperti ini," ujar gadis itu tergagap. Mencontohkannya pada sosok pemuda itu, membuka kedua bibirnya kemudian melakukan pergerakan mengunyah makanan, dihadapan sosok yang terus memandangnya dalam diam.

"…" hening, masih tak ada tanggapan apapun dari sosok didepannya itu.

"Na—naru? A—ayo, a—aa..aaa—" ujarnya sambil mengarahkan sesendok nasi didepan bibir mungilnya yang berwarna ceri tapi sekarang tak secerah dulu, pucat.

"…." Sosok itu masih tetap tak merespon sama sekali, suster berambut biru keunguanpun itu terlihat menghela nafas. Hyuuga Hinata—itulah nama yang tertera pada name tag di baju suster yang ia kenakan—bukannya kesal sampai ia menghela nafas, ia hanya bingung bagaimana caranya agar sosok didepannya mau memakan makanannya, sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian gawat darurat itu. Kini ialah yang ditugasi untuk merawat pasien penderita Alzheimer ini. Ia adalah gadis yang sangat sabar, maka dari itu ia tak pernah mengeluh bila berhadapan dengan pasien sejenis dengan sosok didepannya saat ini. Malah ia sangat perhatian pada sosok itu, dengan sabar sekali ia merawatnya, seperti merawat barang yang mudah pecah belah, itulah yang dilakukan oleh Hinata pada sosok itu. Dan karena setiap waktu ia selalu bersama sosok itu, ia mulai merasa tertarik dengannya. Terlebih jika ia melihat matanya yang berwarna batu sapphire itu, ia merasa seperti tertarik oleh pesonanya, walaupun kini mata itu sudah tak secerah yang dapat ia bayangkan, redup, sinar dikedua mata sosok itu semakin meredup.

Perlahan ia memilih untuk memasukkan makanan ini secara sedikit terpaksa. Didekatinya sosok itu, ia tempelkan kedua tangannya ke kedua bibirnya, perlahan ia tarik sedikit dagu sosok itu dengan sebelah tangan hingga mulut sosok itu terbuka, sebelah tangannya lagi mengambil segelas susu kemudian ia minumkan secara perlahan—sangat pelan— walaupun masih ada beberapa yang menetes sedikit mengotori pakaian dari sosok itu.

"Ma—maaf, tapi ini hari ini tubuhmu harus diberikan nutrisi, Naru," ujarnya setelah ia meminumkan susu itu dan juga mengelap tubuh sosok itu yang sedikit basah akibat leleran air susu itu.

"Nah, sekarang istirahatlah, nanti aku datang lagi," ujar Hinata sambil membersihkan meja yang tadinya terdapat beberapa sisa-sisa tisu yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap sosok itu. Kemudian setelah selesai iapun meninggalkan ruangan dengan ia yang masih memandang kearah Hinata—masih dengan tatapannya yang kosong—hingga Hinata menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan itu.

Sosok pemuda itu masih terus menatap kearah pintu itu, jika dilihat tubuhnya semakin kurus, terdapat beberapa cekungan disekitaran pipinya, juga kantung hitam yang samar dibawah pelupuk matanya. Sosok yang bernama Naruto itu—tercantum di papan yang tertempel pada ranjang pasiennya—kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya lagi diatas ranjang itu. Kali ini ia menatap keatas, kelangit-langit kamar. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan suara pertamanya,

"Si—apa aku?" ujarnya sangat pelan entah pada siapa. Ia masih terus menatap langit-langit diatasnya, mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya—yang pasti tak akan bisa ia temukan disana.

Dimiringkannya tubuh kurusnya saat ini, ia pejamkan matanya, menutupi kedua manic matanya yang berwarna biru itu. Semakin hari ia semakin bingung—bingung apa yang terjadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan, apa yang membuatnya tak nyaman, dan masih banyak hal lagi yang ia bingungkan saat ini—Hendak bertanya, namun pada siapa? Ia merasa ia adalah orang dari planet lain yang tinggal disini, ia rasa semua orang mengenalnya tapi kenapa ia tak ada yang mengetahui orang-orang itu?

In other side

"Bagaimana apa sudah kau temukan?" ia meletakkan ponsel yang ia pegang di atas meja dekat laptopnya yang menyala tak lupa ia hidupkan pengeras suara di ponsel tersebut.

"Belum, aku seperti mencari jarum diatas tumpukan jerami," ia menghela nafas seperti sebelumnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi berwarna cream itu.

"Aku akan mengirimkan beberapa bantuan untukmu lagi, kuharap kali ini bisa memebantumu, Sasuke," jawab suara diseberang sana, kemudian terdengar bunyi TUT…TUT…TUT.. dari ponsel itu, sebagai pengakhir dari percakapan singkat tersebut.

"Dimana kau Dobe?" ia kembali menatap langit-langit kamar itu. Tentu sambil memikirkan orang yang telah menyita semua perhatiannya saat ini. Orang yang ia akui ia cintai.

TOK…TOK…TOK..

"Ya?" kemudian pintu coklat itupun terbuka, menampakan sosok pria berjas hitam.

"Maaf mengganggu, saya sudah menemukannya," ia berujar sambil menutup pintu dibelakangnya itu.

GREKK

"Dimana?!" ia berdiri dengan tergesa hingga menyebabkan kursi yang ia duduki terjatuh. Dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"Di sebuah rumah sakit di kota ini," ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berbentuk lipatan dari saku baju sebelah kirinya. Menyerahkan lipatan tersebut pada pemuda bersurai raven didepannya.

"…" di bacanya kertas yang ia terima dengan seksama. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi ia segera mengambil jaket yang tersampir di samping meja kayu itu dengan cepat.

"Kita kesana sekarang!" hampir ia lupa mengambil ponsel yang masih berada diatas meja. Ia kemudian menutup pintu kamar itu dan bergegas menuju kearah parkiran tempat ia memakirkan kendaraannya.

Akhirnya kini ia akan menemukan—ah lebih tepatnya menemui orang yang memenuhi pikirannya. Orang yang membuat hati dan perasaannya tak tenang. Orang yang saat ini sangat berarti baginya. Si pirangnya.

At the Hospital

"Apakah ada pasien yang bernama Naruto?!" sesampainya di rumah sakit yang tertera dalam alamat itu, iapun segera menuju kearah resepsionis. Menanyakan keberadaan sosok itu.

"Naruto? Tunggu sebentar tuan," petugas itu mengetikkan sebuah nama di layar computer didepannya. Mengetikkan nama sesuai yang diberitahukan oleh sang pemuda bersurai raven itu.

"Cepatlah sus!" Sungguh jika ia tidak memiliki wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu sejak lahir bisa saja sekarang ini ia memperlihatkan dengan jelas ekspresi ketidaksabarannya itu diwajahnya.

"Pasien yang anda cari berada diruang B905, didepan belok kiri kemudian anda terus lurus kemudian belok kekanan, ruangan No. 4 dari ujung,"

Ia kemudian berlari kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh petugas tadi. Untung saja lorong yang ia telusuri masih sangat sepi, hanya 1 atau 2 orang pasien atau suster yang lewat lorong itu. Dan untungnya lagi tak ada yang ia tabrak dengan kecepatan larinya yang cukup ugal-ugalan itu.

"Hah.. ha.h.. B905!" ujarnya kecil sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Gagang pintu itupun ia pegang, ia sedikit ragu untuk bertemu dengan sosok itu, tapi perasaan itu kalah dibanding rasa rindunya itu. Dengan perlahan dibukanya pintu itu, dan hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah cahaya putih yang cukup menyilaukan—pantulan dari jendela dikamar itu—membuatnya reflex melindungi matanya agar tak silau. Dilangkahkannya kaki itu perlahan kearah depan, disana sosok pirangnya tengah duduk sambil memunggungi dirinya, mendongakkan kepala bersurai pirang itu keatas, menatap langit yang masih biru itu.

"Na—ruto.." ia berujar, nama sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Ditunggunya reaksi dari sosok tersebut beberpa detik, namun nihil ia sama sekali tak merespon panggilannya itu. Kecewa, adalah hal pertama yang ia rasakan.

"Dobe," ia berujar lagi kali ini agak lebih keras dari yang tadi, masih ditunggunya reaksi si pirang beberapa detik. Dan tetap hasilnya nihil. Ia tak bergerak sama sekali dari kegiatan mengamati langit itu. Rasa kecewa dalam dadanya pun semakin besar. Ia tak suka diacuhkan seperti ini, apalagi olehnya, oleh sosok pirang itu.

Ia semakin mendekat kearah sosok pirang itu, tinggal tiga langkah lagi maka ia akan bisa menyentuh pundak si pirang namun sebuah suara mengagetkannya, dan ia lebih kaget lagi ketika suara yang menginterupsinya itu malah mendapat respon dari si pirang.

"Naruto?" Hinata memasuki ruangan itu di jam yang sama setiap harinya, dan ini adalah jadwal dari jam tersebut. Ia sedikit heran ketika mendapati tamu yang tak pernah—belum pernah—ia lihat di ruangan pasien bersurai pirang itu.

"A—a—ara? Si—siapa an—da? Sa—saya baru pertama kali melihat a—anda disini?" ia bertanya dengan gugup menatap wajah tampan pemuda bersurai raven didepannya. Digenggam dengan erat buku data pasien ditangannya saat ini. Ia gugup, apalagi jika berhadapan dengan pemuda tampan sepertinya.

"Hi—na…" suara yang sangat kecil itu menginterupsi kegiatan masing-masing antara dua orang bersurai hampir mirip itu. Ya suara dari sosok yang tengah duduk di kursi roda di dekat jendela itu, sosok yang menatap mereka dengan kebingungan. Sosok yang surainya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi itu.

"AH! Na—naruto-kun? Ka—kau memanggil namaku? Akhirnya, akhirnya…." Ia berseru senang, ia melangkah sedikit tergesa mendekati sosok pirang itu. Ia menata dalam kedua bola mata sapphire itu. Tanpa ia perdulikan sosok satunya yang merasa tak dianggap untuk berada diruangan itu.

"Syukurlah… " gadis itu memeluk tubuh sosok pirang itu erat.

"Lepaskan dia, suster!" sosok satunya yang sempat tak dianggap itu menginterupsi kegiatan dua manusia didepannya dengan kasar.

"AHK!" teriak sosok pirang itu, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar, tatapannya takut, sangat takut, dan tatapan itu bisa dirasakan oleh gadis itu. Dipeluknya lebih erat tubuh yang bergetar itu, namun semakin dipeluk tubuh itu semakin bergetar. Dan sosok bersurai raven itu hanya bisa melihat dengan tatapan,'Apa yang telah terjadi?' dan iapun tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Alhasil ia hanya berdiri diam disana.

"Naruto, Naruto, tenanglah.. tenanglah, aku disini, tenang ya, tenang…" ia mengelus lembut punggung sosok pirang itu. Mengucapkan beberapa kata-kata yang menenangkan kepadanya. Dengan sangat lembut dan sepenuh hati ia lakukan hal tersebut. Perlahan sosok pirang itu mulai tenang, walaupun tatapannya masih terlihat bingung.

"Nee, Narutok-kun, bagaimana kalau kita keluar, hm?" ia berujar sambil menatap kearah sosok itu pelan.

"Ke—lu—ar?" ujarnya patah-patah, memiringkan kepalanya kesisi sebelah kanan.

"Ya, kita keluar jalan-jalan, seperti tadi pagi, bagaimana?" ia mengelus pelan pipi sosok pirang itu.

"Hu-um," angguknya pelan, pertanda ia setuju dengan ajakan gadis yang tengah memandangnya itu

"Saa~ ayou!" gadis itu berdiri dengan semangat, kemudian menuju kearah pegangan kursi roda sosok pirang itu. Didorongnya pelan sosok pirang yang duduk diatas kursi roda yang masih sedikit memiringkan kepalanya itu

"Ah!" ia ternyata melupakan kehadiran sosok pemuda berambut raven dalam ruangan itu.

"…" sosok itu masih terlihat cukup bingung—bingung dengan apa yang harusnya ia lakukan tadi, mengapa hanya diam mematung seperti ini.

"Maafkan saya, sekarang saya harus mengajak Narutok-kun jalan-jalan, jadi mungkin anda bisa menjenguknya nanti?" ujar gadis itu terdengar ramah—namun tidak bagi Sasuke.

"…" ia hanya diam. Diam memandangi kepergian gadis tanpa pupil itu mendorong keluar sang pemuda yang ia sayangi.

"Naruto…" ujarnya pelan. Ia meremas bagian dadanya, ia merasakan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, kecewa, marah, kesal, cemas, dan menyesal. Sakit, ia merasakan sakit disekitar dadanya, sakit karena sosok yang ia sayangi kini tak mengingatnya, tak memandangnya, tak tersenyum untuknya, tak marah untuknya. Lalu, penyesalan tersebesar yang ia rasakan saat ini, ia benar-benar telah kehilangan sosok pemuda pirang yang ia kenal, hanya tubuh yang ada sedangkan jiwa, jiwanya sudah entah berada dimana. Dan itu merupakan kesalahannya. Ialah penyebabnya, ialah yang membuat sosok itu menjadi seperti itu, ialah awal mula penderitaan sosok itu. Dan sekarang, saat ia telah menemukan sosok itu, melihat bagaimana sosok itu bertahan hidup, melihat bagaimana tatapan sosok itu yang memandangnya barusan, yang ada dipikirannya adalah bisakah ia menebus rasa penyesalannya itu sekarang? Bisakah ia mengurangi sedikit beban dari sosok pirang itu? Bisakah ia lakukan itu? Sedangkan sosok itu saja sudah tinggal tubuh tanpa jiwa, bukan tubuh tanpa nyawa. Hanya sebuah patung. Patung yang amat rapuh jika hanya tersentuh sedikit saja..

"Aishiteru,dobe.." ujarnya pelan, entah mengapa Uchiha sepertinya meneteskan air itu. Air yang keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi dimatanya. Air yang mengalir melewati pipi putihnya itu.

Menangis! Ya, seorang Uchiha sepertinya saat ini menangis! Lagi! Sejak terkahir saat ditaman itu. Dan sekarang, setelah ia berjanji pada bocah yang ia temui ditaman itu, ia menangis lagi. Bukankah seharunya Uchiha itu tidak cengeng? Bukankah ia sudah diajarkan untuk tak menangis apapun keadaannya? Tapi mengapa sekarang, hanya melihat sosok pirang itu ia dengan mudah meneteskan bulir-bulir air itu? Sudah lemahkah ia? Pertanyaan yang ia sendiripun tak bisa ia jawab dengan pasti. Mungkin hanya karena sosok pirang itu ia bisa seperti ini. Mungkin karena ia sudah sangat mencintainya lebih dari yang ia kira pada sosok itu. Atau mungkin karena rasa bersalahnya pada sosok itu? Hemm.. tak ada yang tahu, kecuali yang diatas.

"Menangislah kakak, kelualkan caja cemuanya, cetelah itu, bangkit, lakukan apa yang menulut kakak halus dilakukan."

Kembali ia teringat percakapannya dengan bocah yang sempat ia temui.

"Benar. Aku harus membuatnya ingat lagi padaku. Aku tak akan menyerah. Naruto, tunggu aku," ia berujar mantap walaupun tak begitu keras tapi ada nada keyakinan dalam ucapannya itu. Ia beranjak dari ruangan itu, menuju ketempat sosok pirang itu. Narutonya, Naruto sipirang miliknya….

**Tsuzuku….**

**Fufufufufu, apakabar minna?**

**Akhirnya setelah 2bulan ngga diupdate akhirnya ku bisa update juga ini fic.. hehehe…**

**Gomennne buat yang udah nunggu ficnya ku, **

**Oke balas review dulu dikit hehe**

**Sheren: hehehe… ya biar penasaran makanya ku putus di tengah jalan hohohohoho… hehe ini udah update.. makasih udah review ya..^^**

**BlackXX 4: hohohoho… ga suka sad ending? Wah justru ku sangat suka dengan yang sad-sad hohoh.. hemm, ku juga belum tahu ini mau dibuat sad ending atau happy ending? Feel kesana belum ketemu, hehe.. oke makasih udah review ya..^^**

**LadySaphireBlue: nah itu dah.. ku suka liat readers yang penasaran,, jadi obat penambah semangat buat fic hehhe,,^^ bukan berarti review readers yang lain itu ga jadi obat penambah semangat lho.. tetep jadi obat penambah semangat tapi efek readers yang penasaran 2xlebih banyak, hohoho :3 #dibacok readers yang lain ampe mati.. ya tu si sasu emang bego, (nah lho, ntar ketemu sasuke ku di katon.. oh no… T-T).**

**Guest: hohohoho, ga apa-apa guest-san.. yang penting ada yang review aja, ga masalah jumlahnya mau banyak apa dikit, udah ada yang review aja ku udah tetep seneng banget kok, hehehe.. wah makasih ya udah ngerevie yang kebelakang.. maaf ku Cuma bisa bales yang ini aja ya.. makasih banyaaakkkk…^^**

**Maaf lagi ya kalau chap ini masih kurang buat readers semua….**

**Ku Cuma bisa bilang itu aja, dan makasih banyak bagi yang udah meninggalkan jejak disini, memfavoritkan fic ini, memfollow fic ini, makasi buanyaaaakkk….**

**Akhir kata **

**Jaa, neee….**


End file.
